Anko's ruff day
by W01fPack
Summary: Pure Lemon! 18 Should be MA but I can't rate it any higher. Anko gets put through the works having to try and hide her dirty little secret all day long. And Naruto is not helping in anyway. I'm not sure if there will be an update, have to see if people like it are not.
1. Chapter 1: Anko's ruff day

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Ok, o-one step, at ah time. Just fo-cus. G-God how did I ah end up like ahh." Said one very nervous Anko Mitarashi. At this moment we find Anko walking down the street, her breath heavy, face red, and a for once closed trench coat. If you looked close enough you could even see her legs shaking. You see Anko was trying her very best to act natural, for she was in a very compromising situation. Underneath her trench coat Anko was fully naked, and not her normal mimi skirt and mesh shirt naked, but if someone were to open this trench coat she'd really earn the title "Snake whore". The worst part about it was that that wasn't even the worst of it. She had two very large, in her opinion, remote vibrators stuffed inside her ass and pussy, permanently on egg vibes hanging off of each nipple by her piercings, and the worst of the worst, a string was tied around her clit, it force her hood up and left her sensitive enough to pass out if it were any other situation, but it didn't stop there. The string went up her body, between her breast and through a ring on the collar she was forced to wear, the string went back down her body about half way and on the end was a weight. Thanks to her walking and trench coat it pulled on her clit constantly. If one when about her situation they would wonder how she ended up in it, did she lose a bet, was someone making her, or what most would believe being who she was, she was just a huge pervert, plan and simple.

Now Anko would love to argue that she wasn't but it was her own pervertedness that got into that situation to begin with. "Damn h-him, and his ah stupid photos" Says Anko as she passes the Ichiraku Ramen, she was only a quarter of the way to her destination and still had so very far to go. "AH!" Anko let out, the vibrator in her pussy had turned on and was right on high. Unfortunately Anko was too loud because the girl that worked there Ayame heard her.

"Oh Anko, was that you?" The girl asked worried.

"Y-yea, I-I'm, fine." Anko manages praying that see didn't notice the liquid going down her leg. "I've got to go-ooh, bye!" She all but yelled hurrying along.

"Oh ok, bye!" Ayame calls watching Anko leave. "Boy she was acting strange."

Back with Anko, she was giving a sigh of relief. The vibrator wasn't off but it was put on a low setting. With everything that led up to meeting Ayme and the sudden pleasure boost of the vibe she had orgasimed right then and there. She hated to admit it but she was very turned on at the moment. Though she'd be damned if she let him know that. Continuing her walk she started to come upon the main market street, meaning she had two options take the long way around make this torture last longer or go straight through and risk being found out. Weighing the options she decided that the long way was the safer way, making her way toward the back streets Anko stumbles a little and clamps her hand over her mouth. Both vibrators were on now and on high, she couldn't even take another step. Using the last of her sanity before being overtaken by please she took a step back. That did it, though instead of off both vibrators were left on low. The message was clear, she could take the back roads but the vibrators would be on high, or she could walk down the main street with them on low. "Damn, Fuck you asshole!" Anko muttered under her now ragged breath. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you were and how you looked at it, Anko was brought to the brink of orgasm before the vibrators lost their power which left her on very slowly dying edge thanks to the low setting, right back into frustration. At this point her legs were extremely wet with her juices and they weren't getting any dryer. And now she would have to walk through a large crowd of people and pray yet again no one noticed. Something about the idea of being caught though was surprisingly intriguing, making her arms wrap around her chest and give the lightest of squeezes, while licking her lips quickly. "Ahh! No Anko, bad, no, get your head out of the gutter." Recomposing herself she started what felt like the newest hardest part of her walk. Trying to keep an even pace Anko made her way along. As she walked the vibrators kept alternating on intensity forcing her to bite her lip for fear of letting a moan escape and alert everyone around her to what was going on. Glancing down Anko's already red face got even redder, she was leaving a trail on the ground now, it was a miracle no one had pointed out it out yet. What added to her worry was that she was now passing through the busiest part of the market.

"Fuck, fuck it all, mmm." Anko let out getting an odd look from a passing man. As she continued it got so busy that every now and again someone would bump into her. This would send jolt through her body, especially when them manage to catch the weight on the string. Twice Anko almost came from just how sensitive her body had become. It was at this point Anko froze. The vibrators were back on high and she knew that there was no going back, he was going to make her orgasm in the middle of this giant crowd. Anko had be feeling it for awhile and was trying hard to not give in, but now all her willpower failed. In perfect silence and with a very obvious o-face Anko had her second orgasim of the day and boy did it hit, falling to her knees, Anko was lucky she didn't pass out. She couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that were hitting her, shame, humiliation, slight anger, relief, joy, pure pleasure. Anko would never admit it but that was probably the hardest orgasim in her life up to that point and she loved it. With everyone now looking Anko knew it was all over. Someone was going to come up to her check to see if she was ok and discover her little secret, they were going to see the giant puddle she made and smell the arousal off of her. At least that's what she thought was going to happen. As her orgasm ended a large puff of smoke went up all around her and next thing she knew she was out of the market place and in what she would assume was a training ground. Still on her knees

Anko looked up after hearing a voice.

"Man that was close. You ok Anko?" Questioned the one who put her in that situation to begin with. Finally coming to Anko responded with "Naruto you fucking asshole! Everyone saw, what am I supposed to do now! I'll be shunned even more now. And would you please turn this shit off" Anko said gesturing to herself. Thanks to her anger she was able to put aside the fact that her whole body was on fire and a slight breeze could make her come. Though that was only for that instance since she was right back to her knees about to come again.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said turning the vibrator down to low. "Remember if you want those pictures of mine those only go off if I decide not when you ask, and your only allowed to orgasim when I turn them on high."

"Asshole!" Anko managed to get out without moaning, though what came next was nothing but moaning due to Naruto turning the vibrator in her ass up to medium. "Yea well, ah mmm, you said , ah damn, that no o-one would , ahh ah, f-find out." Anko got out really starting to wish he would quit it already.

"Oh that don't worry I left a two shadow clones, one henged like you and made the whole thing seem like a big prank of mine onto you. Which I guess in reality isn't that far from the truth. Now Anko don't you have somewhere to be?" Finished Naruto with a big smirk. While Anko was far from happy with him it did make her feel better knowing that he was taking her public safety seriously.

"F-f-fine, mmm, but ah soon as I get to the ahh top of the mmm, fourth's head, you'll give themmmm, to me, right Anko questioned, both hating and loving her sensitivity.

"I never go back on my word Anko, good luck, oh yea one more thing." Naruto said as he reached for her collar and pulled the string causing Anko to whimper. Pulling the weight out so it hung outside her trench coat naruto added to the weight and left it hanging as it was. Anko made an attempt to move it back under her coat but was stopped by a look from Naruto.

'Right, I'mm, not allowed to touch ahh, any of the mmm, toys you use on mmee." Anko said giving up on the hope of making her voice steady.

"Good to see you listen, as a reward, here." Naruto said as he held up the remote. Next thing Anko know the vibrators were at full power again.

"Ooooh, nooo!" Anko moaned she was so very sensitive, it actually started to hurt. The unfortunately both Naruto and she knew that she had a real masochist side to her, which meant this was just all around amazing for her. "Ahh, I'm, mmm, I'M, AHH, NOOOO!" Just at that moment Naruto turned everything off. Anko was again left on the edge and this time the only thing even giving her anything to work with was only jolting her and not giving her what she needed. "Damn weight!" Anko muttered.

"Oh what was that Anko you want more weight added? Well since you insist." Naruto said adding an odd looking weight onto the end of the string. The feeling was instantaneous, she thought her clit was on fire before, now she wondered how it didn't rip of, and yet again the whole situation just was hitting all the right buttons for her. "Well see you at the finish line Anko." Naruto said before jumping off.

Giving a sigh "Damn him, why did I have to ahh, damn it! Mmmm." At that moment the eggs went back on, a very annoying reminder that she had to keep going if she wanted out. Making her way along Anko couldn't help but worry about someone seeing and questioning about the weights on the string. So she stayed on the back roads and thankfully this time no sudden vibe attacks. Unfortunately it seemed that naruto was just biding his time waiting for the perfect opportunity, which just came around the corner.

"Oh hey Anko." Called Kurenai as she saw her friend and started to walk over.

"Oh hi Kurenai." Said Anko while thinking. 'Shit, shit, shit, god fucking damn it!' Due to both the vibrator stuffed in her turning on and set at medium.

"How's it going? I heard you were on a two week long mission, did it go well?" Kurenai asked now standing in front of her friend.

"Y-yea it went well." Anko got out as steadily as she could. Of all the people that she would least want to find out Kurenai was at the top of the list. Thankfully Naruto seemed to be playing nice at the moment, though who knew how long that would last.

"That's good to hear. I was just about to… hey Anko what is that?" Kurenai asks pointing to the weight and string. Suddenly the weights seemed a hundred times heavier to Anko.

"Oh, um this?" Anko says holding the weights up trying to downplay them. "This is… for…". 'God think of something, you can't say yea these are weight that are attached clit? What to see how much they pull on me?' Anko started to say while thinking how screwed she was.

"Yea Anko what are they for?" Asked Kurenai wondering why hey friend was acting so weird.

"Yea, um, mmmm, yea these are for training chakra control and ahhll that." Anko said, the vibrators were really starting to get to her.

"Oh that's cool, how does it work." Asked a now curious Kurenai.

"Um, actually Kurenai I have to go, ah have some place to beee, t-tell you about it n-next time, ok?" Questioned Anko praying Kurenai would let her leave, cause from the looks of it Naruto was perfectly ok with letting her cum right in front of Kurenai.

"Ok well, I should be going too, Bye." Kurenai said turning to leave. It was at this moment Anko found out why the last weight Naruto gave her was different from the others, due to the fact that it started to vibrate. The sudden motion caused Anko to drop it which was a very bad idea. With a giant tug on her clit and and the added direct stimuli from the vibrating weight Anko orgasimed for the third time that day. She just couldn't catch a break, biting her lip Anko refused to make a sound, for if Kurenai turned around it be over. Her inner thighs and legs were covered in her own juices, it was a miracle she didn't notice before, but now there was no missing it. That and the second puddle she had made that day. The worst was that it wasn't ending either, Naruto must of decided to up the ante, because the vibrators were now on high making her orgasm last longer than what Anko thought was possible. And yet through it all Anko just couldn't stop the smile that played across her face the whole time. It was a full minute and a half before Anko came out of her orgasim. 'This can't be healthy!' was all she could think of after. Now for a normal woman she would on her knees, unable to walk, probably passed out after this much stimuli, but this was Anko and she is anything but normal. This many have been a whole new level of pleasure for her but she wouldn't be beat by it. After naruto turned the vibrators in her ass and pussy off, Anko was able to recollect herself enough to get moving again. Though at a much slower pace that was that much slower and agonising to her thanks to the weight vibe still being on. After a short while that felt like forever, Anko finally made it to the base of the Hokage monument. All she had left to do was walk up the hill and get to the fourth's head.

"Huuh, huh, just ah little f-further, ahh." Anko got out. She was beyond tired, her whole body was sensitive, and she honestly didn't know if she was going to make it. And yet even after all that the thought of not making it and having to do it all over again, just added to her seemingly perpetual wetness. Starting her walk Anko couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. So far every time she got to some sort of milestone, something would happen and she'd get some mind blowing orgasm that was coupled with humiliation and some add on to make things worst. Just then there was a puff of smoke and Naruto was standing in front of her.

"T-t-here i-t is. Ahh." Anko said expecting this.

"Aww Anko, have I already become that predictable, and here I thought I was konoha's most unpredictable ninja." Naruto said with a fake pout. All Anko could do was glare, any words she had for him would only come out as moans now and she would not give him the pleasure. "What cat got your tongue?" Naruto asked knowing full well why she wasn't responding. Sticking his hand in his pocket naruto shot her vibrators to high real fast causing anko to do something between and EEP and a moan. "There's that beautiful voice of your's. Well getting past that, Anko I'm sure you realize by now that I'm not just here to tease you." Anko just glared harder, though with a deeply red face and look of lust in the deeper parts of her it, it was near useless. "So give me your trench coat and I'll be on my way." Naruto finished holding out his hand expectantly. That got Anko's attention.

"No!" Anko forced out gritting her teeth. It was one thing to walk around with all this stuff under her coat, it was another thing entirely to do it without her coat.

"What was that Anko, I couldn't hear you over the resiling of all these pictures." Naruto said holding up the bain of Anko's existence.

'Those DAMN! PICTURES!' Anko thought.

"I especially love this one." Naruto says holding up one, causing Anko to pale and blush at the same time. "Wow, didn't think it was possible to do that. Ok Anko since you also seem to want this one, how about a trade. This picture for your coat. If I were you I'd take the offer, since I'm planning on keeping this one after we're done here." Now Anko looked at him with betrayal. He had promised she'd get every pic back if she did this. "Oh don't worry Anko, this would be for my private collection, never to see the light of day again if I keep it." Anko now had a dilemma, if she took the pic she'd be left completely naked walking up the Hokage monument, but if she didn't Naruto would be using it as part of his "private collection". Unsurprisingly at this point both ideas were actually starting to sound nice to her or maybe it was the steady increase of the vibrators that was clouding her mind. Either way she needed to make up her mind. "F-f-fiiine." Anko said as she started taking off her trench coat. Once it was off Anko noticed two things. One without her coat the slightest breeze felt like a pleasurable fire on her skin and two Naruto looked to be in a daze.

'Beautiful' was all Naruto could think of. She really was a goddess in her own right. Nice full breast and hips, lips so red you'd think she painted them, and her eyes, Naruto could stare into them all day, add the fact that she was naked, being teased, and was blushing a nice deep red, it was a miracle in it's own right Naruto didn't pass out from a sudden loss of blood flow to head head in favor of the second.

Anko stood there with her hand out, wishing he would hurry up and quit staring at her. Realizing that he was staring Naruto handed over the picture and left saying, "See you at the top, good luck Anko."

With Naruto gone Anko really started to feel the fear of being caught, now that she was alone she felt all the more vulnerable, with nothing to hide her shame if someone walked by. So she did the only thing she could do, she started up again. She still had a ways to go and she wanted this to end as soon as possible, or at least that's what she told herself. Anko without realizing it was slowing down her pace, and it wasn't completely due to all the pleasure. Anko whether she admitted it or not had really enjoyed the day, she loved this kinda stuff, hell the reason she was here in the first place was because Naruto had found her in the forest of Death do some very similar things and took some pictures. If she was honest with herself, which she wasn't, she didn't want it to end. She started to notice things as she went, how nice it was to feel the wind between her legs or on her nipples, the heat of the sun on her face and chest, the fact that if she looked to her left she could see the whole village staring back at her. Anko slowly without realizing it moved her hand down her her body. All the vibrators were on, but at low settings, nothing to get her off, just to feel them and stay wet. Anko ended up changing that though, her hand had made it to her clit. Slowly Anko came to a stop as her hand got to work, rubbing, tweaking, pulling, it was slow, hesitant at first. Like she didn't really know what she was doing, though as she stood there she couldn't help by turn toward the village. 'What am I doing!' Anko thought as she moaned long and hard. Her hand was getting faster and faster. 'I shouldn't be doing this, I have to get to the top.' This time a groan escaped her lips. She had turned to fully face the village now. She was getting really close. She could feel it, her legs started to spread apart, bending at the knees a little. 'Stop this Anko, stop what if he sees?' Her other hand started to move to the weights, picking them up she brought them to eye level. 'Anko, if you do this it's like admitting you like doing this, and if he finds out he's never going to leave you alone, he'll make you do things like this all the time, you'll become a living sex toy to him!' Though with every thought she had the more and more excited she became. She was reaching her peak, a few more seconds and she would be over the edge. Making that final push Anko dropped the weights. It bounced and tugged on her clit in all the right ways. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anko yelled as she climaxed, squirting all over completely exposed. Falling to her hands and knees Anko couldn't fight the smile gracing her face. Her breath ragged, legs jello, for some reason this orgasm was the strongest one yet. She couldn't explain it, maybe it was because she had finally given over. "I, ha, love t-this."

"Glad to finally hear you say that Anko." Naruto said standing next to her, looking out over the village. Anko froze, she had gotten caught up in the moment, and now he fears were coming true. Panic started to cross her face, that was until some pictures fell in front of her face. "Anko, I just wanted to have a little fun with you. Truth is when I took those pictures it wasn't the first time I caught you having fun in the forest of Death."

'Wait this wasn't the first time.' Anko thought. "W-when was, ah the firrst, t-time?" Anko asked worried, her voice was still shaky from the orgasm and the fact that the vibrators were still on.

"Actually about a year ago now." Naruto said almost sheepishly.

'A whole year ago! Oh god, all the things he's seen!' Anko though humiliated and getting slightly turned on. 'Damn body of mine!'

"Anko like I said I just wanted to have some fun with you. So you don't have to worry. What went on to day and over the past year will go with me to my grave. So thanks for the fun." Naruto said setting her trench with the clothes she started the day with down next to her. As Anko looked closer thanks to still being on the ground she saw that he had also left the remote to the vibrators there also.

"Naruto!" she called out. 'What the hell am I doing?'

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Yea?" Anko hesitated for a moment but then picked up the remote and through it to him with the last. Naruto caught it with a surprised look on his face.

"L-listen, ah, I had f-fun today. And ah, um, w-well, ah'd like t-to do it again, w-with y-y-you." Anko got out. 'Damn I should've turned the vibrators off first.' Naruto smiled and walked back over to the still downed Anko.

"I had fun also and since I like you, I'll give you a warning, if let me keep this remote I will tease, torture, and humiliate you, but I will also protect, love, and pleasure you, for as long as I want. So if you let me keep this there is no going back. You ok with that?" Naruto said crouching down and offering her the remote.

Anko looked at the remote. Then looked into his eyes. He had pushed her to the brink, nearly humiliated her not only in front of strangest but people she knew, had caused her to willingly to some extent show a side she never thought she'd show anyone, and yet after all of that she couldn't feel happier. Looking up Anko smiled and said "Y-yea, I'mmm, ok with that ahh."

The smile on Naruto's face was giant. "Good to know, now since today marks your first day as my girlfriend I think we should take a picture to commemorate!"

"G-g-girlfriend!?" Anko asked a renewed blush to her cheeks.

"Yea, I don't share, and I don't expect you to either. I will only tease my girlfriend and no one else." Naruto said matero factly. At hearing this Anko couldn't help but form a bigger smile.

"Alright stand up and pose how I tell you too." Naruto said moving a bit a way to set up a tripod with a camera he got from who knows where. Forcing herself up onto shaky legs Anko waited for orders on how to pose.

"Ok Anko spread your legs and bend them at the knees like you did before." Blushing Anko did so, something about the fact that Naruto was stand right in front of her and that she was willingly letting him photograph her turned her on immensely. It seemed like she just got hornyer and more perverted as the day day went on. "Ok now hold up both hands in peace signs. Good, now wait just like that. Don't move a muscle." Naruto was looking through the camera now, and holding up the remote for Anko to see her turned it up on high. Anko's body convolved but she held her position.

'Oh GOD!' Anko thought, she was so sensitive. She would orgasm in seconds. "Anko you are not allowed to cum." Naruto stated simply. Anko gave off a whining sound showing that she heard him and that It was near impossible, and yet she manage to hold it off. Her tongue was hanging out, her nipples and clit burned, and she thought she was going to die. Naruto walk over to stand behind her and put his arms around her neck with his head next to her ear.

"One the count of three Anko you're going to cum and the camera is going to take the pic. Ok?" Naruto asked. All Anko could do was slightly nod. "One." Naruto said slowly.

'GOD, naruto hurry up!' Anko thought.

"Two." Naruto said even slower.

'Please, please, please, PLEASE!'

"Two and a half." NAruto said teasingly.

'I'm going to die because I can't cum.'

"THREE!" Naruto yelled. Taking the picture.

"YYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Anko screamed out loud for her fifth full mind blowing orgasm of the day. Squirting everywhere Anko fell backward into Naruto, and finally passed out from pleasure overload. Even passed out her orgasm lasted two minutes, her body shaking the whole time. Naruto just held her in his arms enjoying the show.

"I can't wait to tease you again, but until then sleep, you sure as hell earned it." Naruto whispered into her ear turning the vibrators off. He then made a clone that began taking everything off of her so that she could sleep easier. As Anko slept the smile on her face never faded.


	2. Chapter 2: Anko's second ruff day

**I don't own Naruto.**

"God, why did I have to let you keep that stupid remote?" Anko asked annoyed and angry.

"Because your a complete pervert, who loves to be teased by me." Naruto said matero factly standing next to her.

"Ok Miss, I've got everything set, have you decided?"

It had been about a week since Anko became Naruto's girlfriend. And to her great surprise he was actually a pretty good boyfriend. For the first week Naruto just hung out with Anko all day, he even took her on a proper date during that time. Though that was it, he didn't try to make any moves on her, he didn't try to kiss her, or grope her, hell he didn't even oggle her when she "wasn't looking". This greatly annoyed Anko, especially since he had ordered her not to touch herself at all unless he said so, which he hadn't. Normally Anko would at the very least rub one out everyday, but Anko was denied and she was not about to see what type of punishments Naruto liked to dish out just yet. Though by the start of the second week Anko just couldn't take it.

"Naruto we need to talk." Anko said suddenly. She was sitting across from him in their booth. They were currently having a lunch date at a local restaurant in a neighboring town Some ways from Konoha. They had just finished ordering so it seemed like the best time to speak up.

"Sure, what about?" Naruto responded not looking up from his menu.

"We've been dating for a week now and other then that first day we haven't done anything fun."

"Oh but I thought we were having a lot of fun together this week. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy spending time with me."

"What, no I've had more fun with you this past week than I've had with all my ex-boyfriends combined. It's just I was hoping for a different kind of fun. I mean you've seen all of me and well…." Anko said getting quieter at the end with a slight blush. She seemed to do that around him a lot.

"Anko if you wanted me to fuck you, you should've just asked." Naruto said like it was the simplest thing in the world. This only caused Anko to blush more. Normally she wouldn't have to ask, since every guy she's ever dated always was ready to fuck her at a moment's notice. She would didn't have to say anything. It just happen, but with Naruto it was a different story. He didn't try anything, and some part of Anko knew that if she asked, she'd just become more of a pervert than she already was, and she just hated to admit it, especially to him.

"Anko." Naruto said getting her attention. "Take your panties off."

"WHAT?" Anko asked surprised at his sudden demand.

"Take your panties off." Naruto said cool and calmly. Anko was in full on blush mood now. Shaking her head yes, she slowly put both hands under the table and grabbed the lower edges of her skirt.

'What am I doing, he literally just asked and I'm following along without any hesitation. Wait this is why he brought me all the way out here for our date. God no, and I just got done complaining to him about how he hadn't be doing anything with me! Fuck!' She looked up at Naruto, he still had his normal smile, but his aura went from relaxed to completely in control. He had planned to take her out to this village on the sole purpose of exposing her. Just the idea of it made her give a slight shutter. 'Yea, I'm fucked.' Anko thought as a small grin came to her face.

"Anko, I didn't think you'd be this turned on already." Naruto stated, it was not a question, he knew she was. Anko now had her skirt slid up enough to grab the edges of her thong. Slowly she slid them down her thighs to her knees, there she let them drop, slightly catching on her ankle after the fall. She started to bend to pick them up but Naruto's voice stopped her.

"I didn't tell you to pick them up." His words were simple and yet all the more shaming. He wanted her to leave them where they were. Around her ankles and very obvious, if someone cared to look. Sitting straight up again she looked over at Naruto, just as the waitress came back with their food.

"Here you two go." She said perkily. It was at this moment that Anko jumped from surprize knocking the bottom of the table. "Miss are you ok?" The waitress asked unable to not notice the sudden movement.

"Y-yea I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She said with a red face.

" You sure your face is pretty red right now." Asked the waitress again.

"Yea, perfectly fine." She said with a slight twitch.

"As long as you're sure, enjoy your meal." She said walking away. With her gone Anko glared at Naruto who looked as innocent as ever. Though they both knew other wise, when the waitress came over, Naruto had lifted his foot and put it right into Anko's crotch. The Who time Anko and the waitress talked Naruto had been massaging her pussy, directly under the table.

"Anko, take off your trench coat." Naruto said with his same cool and calm from before. Anko's eyes widen, the reason being all she ever wore under her trench coat was a mesh shirt, no bra or undershirt. If she took off her coat you'd clearly see her breast. She was about to say something but the look in his eyes told her no arguments, that and he started to press harder into her crotch. Moving slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself Anko pulled her arms out and let the coat slide down her back. The restaurant was cooler, making her nipples more pronounced and sensitive, and thanks to her shirt any movement caused them to get teased.

"You know Anko, I like the fact that your nipples are pierced." Naruto said looking at her breast and picking at his fries.

" Thanks, I ah got them done a few years ago ah." Anko said starting on her sandwich. She may have been horny from teasing, but she was also hungry. This caused Naruto to laugh a little.

"You seem content for someone practically naked in a public restaurant." Naruto said pressing into her caused Anko to blush seeing that she almost forgot how exposed she was. "You know, I was wondering something." Naruto said picking up his burger.

"Y-yea, ah mmmmm." Anko moaned, she was really starting to feel it, she'd have to wipe the seat down before she left.

"What do you think about getting another piercing?" Naruto asked looking directly at her.

"Oh, well I guess it would depend on." Anko started only to stop due to the waitress coming over.

"Hey just checking up on you guys, how is." She started but stopped suddenly upon seeing Anko's exposed state. "Um, yea how is,... everything?" She question, she kept stealing glances at Anko, who was getting a deeper shade of red every second.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Naruto said shifting slightly to look at her. While doing this he knock his fork onto the ground. "Oh shoot, sorry, you mind getting that for me?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure thing." The waitress said crouching down to grab the fork. Anko was beat red now. Naruto hadn't stop teasing, even as the waitress crouched down looking under their table.

"Spread." Naruto whispered, knowing that the waitress would never hear, but thanks to Anko's training, she heard perfectly clear.

The waitress was almost not surprised when she crouched down, at what she saw the key word being almost. And yet she couldn't help but linger and get a better look. The blond guy was massaging the purple haired woman's pussy with his foot. And from the looks of her ankles she was pantyless. Suddenly the woman's legs spread allowing for a better view. This caused the waitress to blush, the woman knew she was looking at her and apparently wanted her to see more.

"You ok down there?" Naruto 's just what she needed to hear, quickly collecting herself, she grabbed the fork and got up.

"I'll be right back-k with a new one." She said quickly before hurrying away. Anko was dying, never before had she so openly exposed herself like that. It was so shameful and yet she was ready to cum at any moment.

"Anko." Naruto said getting her attention. "Two things, first wait until I say it's ok to." He paused, realizing he wanted a response, Anko replied with a moany, "Y-yes, mmmm sir." She knew exactly what he meant, no orgasm without his say so. She started to squirm in her seat, he had picked up the pace.

"Good, and second you do realize that she took your thong right?" Naruto said with an amused smile on his face. Anko was unreadable for a second. Leaning back and looking down past Naruto's leg, she saw that he was right her thong was gone. Suddenly Anko convoluted, her body shook, her hands flexed, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. "Guess that thought was too much for ya, huh?" Naruto's questioned.

"Y-yea, ohhh." Anko said leaning forward due to Naruto's never stopped his stimulation of her pussy.

"Well as fun as that was to watch it's time to punish you." Naruto said with an almost evil face.

Anko regained some sense after hearing that, looking him in the eye, it still didn't dawn on her as to why she was being punished. So as all good functioning, I just orgasmed, minds work Anko asked "Why, mmmm!" Naruto was pushing hard again.

"I'm going to have to train that memory of yours it seems like. Well to answer your question it's, simple you orgasmed without permission." Anko gained a look of realization, causing thoughts like 'Crap! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Damn it!' To start up. "Anko to start your punishment." Naruto started clearly happy with the turn of events

'Damn it, what's he going to make me do? Why did I have to orgasm?! 'To start', that means there's layers of punishment! Stupid pussy!' Where just a few more of Anko's thoughts, but don't let that fool you, for if one looked at her face they would see a look of lust. She couldn't wait to be punished, Naruto knew exactly what to do to turn her on and make her one of the most shameful sluts you'd see. She loved it.

"Clean my foot off." Naruto said finishing his fries, it was like he was having a casual conversation with her. Anko nodded, sliding under the table. Naruto had his foot on the floor making Anko lower her head forcing her ass the be up in the air, see never did remember that she could've slid her skirt back down. Putting her face right by his foot she started to lick it clear.

'God I'm such a slut. On all fours, licking his foot clean of my own juices.' Anko was red faced and getting wetter. While she was doing that the waitress came back. It had taken her longer due to discovering that she had taken the purple haired woman's thong also. It was Black lace and small. She was sure that if she put it on the fabric would only cover just below her clit leave just a thin piece of string to cover the rest of her pussy. Honestly she was a little turned on seeing the two as they were.

"Here's, your...um fork." She said noticing that the woman was gone.

"Thank you" Naruto said, looking at her eyes he knew she was looking for Anko. Getting an idea, Naruto struck up some conversation with her as he slowly moved so his foot was coming out from under the table. "She's still here." He started.

"Oh um, who?" The waitress asked playing dumb.

"My girlfriend, you know the owner of that thong you took." Naruto said looking into her eyes.

"Umm." She started and was going to deny, but the look he gave her stopped any of that. "I'm sorry, I…" She began again but was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't be, she should have kept a better eye on them." Naruto said bring his foot out more and more.

"Um well." She started holding up the string that was supposed to be underwear. She held it out to him expecting him to take them but he didn't.

"If you don't want them you should return them to their owner." He said. She almost didn't want to ask but now she was intrigued to find out was happen to the woman.

"Where is she?" The waitress asked.

Anko was putting in a lot of effort. She didn't want Naruto to make her punishment worse than what it already was going to be. She made sure to thoroughly lick every inch. That's when she heard "Here's, your...um fork." The waitress was back. 'Ok don't panic hopefully she won't notice you.' Anko thought as she kept licking. "Thank you" came Naruto's voice. Suddenly his foot move away from her. Moving herself she kept licking. It wasn't until the second time it moved did Anko realize what what happening. 'No way! No way! This has to be a joke right?' She thought. "She's still here." Came Naruto's calm voice. That assured it. 'He's going to make me crawl out from under here and let her see me licking his foot!' Anko got quite a bite wetter from that thought. Listen to them talk Anko got more and more worried, which seemed to be matched by her horny wetness. After a bit she was almost completely out from under the table. It was amazing she didn't see already and yet the thought of stopping never crossed her mind. Then came the words that nearly put her over the edge. "If you don't want them you should return them to their owner." 'God no, please Naruto, don't do this to me!' Anko thought, though the fact that she was leaking with pleasure without any direct stimulation told a different story of what she wanted. "Where is she?" That's what did it, "ahh mmmmm." She orgasmed again. It wasn't very hard but it was still enough to drip onto the floor.

After asking her question the waitress heard a moan come up from the floor. Look down she saw the woman on her hands and knees over the man's foot. Looking the woman over she noticed the floor between the her legs was covered in liquid.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the mess she doesn't listen well. Honestly last week see managed to hold back so well and now she's made a mess twice. Hey clear up your mess." Naruto said like everything was perfectly normal.

The waitress couldn't help but stare, the woman with a look of shame and lust turned around with her ass and pussy fully exposed in the air. She then proceeded to lick to liquid off the floor. She was amazed no one else saw. She also realized something, she was wet. Watching these two had turned her on.

"Didn't you want to do something just now?" Naruto questioned, watching her.

"Um, yes, um miss, I um… hey

accidentally took… your um… thong when I picked up the fork." The waitress said red faced, looking she could also see that the women was a deep red.

"Hey show some manners." Naruto said, getting Anko to turn and face the waitress.

Looking up she said a small "Thank you" reaching her hand out to take the offered thong, she was stopped by a single cough. Looking to Naruto she saw him clack his teeth. Both women realize what that meant. The waitress stood her ground slightly rubbing her thighs together, as she watched Anko extend her body and take the thong from her with her mouth.

"Well that was a good meal." Naruto said getting both women's attention again. With his eyes Naruto told Anko to get back to her mess, which she did with surprising gusto, she must of really be turned on, or maybe she was worried about punishment to come, or may it was both. While she did that he started to talk to the waitress. "Would you mind grabbing us the check?"

The red faced waitress could only nodded, for fear of a moan escaping. Turning she quickly walked away.

Looking at Anko he said "You came again." Anko knew she was going to get hell now. Naruto placed a 1100 yen on the table. "You should leave a tip since she didn't immediately throw us out." Naruto said with the same calm from before but with a much more commanding feel to it. Anko hesitantly got up, seeing he didn't say anything she went for her wallet. That is until Naruto coughed again, looking at him she saw he was looking at her hand. Anko look down, it was her thong he was staring at. Anko blushed hard again, he wanted her to leave it as a tip. Placing it on the table she couldn't help but think. 'She's going to think I'm a complete pervert.' Starting up her wetness again. She then went for her coat.

"Here Anko let me carry that for you." Naruto said sticking his arm out. He wasn't trying to be nice and she knew it. She had orgasm against his rules once, but then did it a second time while she knew he was punishing her for the first time. Today Anko would learn that her orgasms where gifts from him and not something she could just have on her own. Handing her coat over Anko fixed her skirt then waited to see what Naruto was gonna do next. Naruto just took her coat and then her arm.

"I'm not gonna lie, you're in a lot of trouble, and naughty girls need to be punished, but I'll be damned if I let some random guys walk up to you like this." With that said they walk out together arm in arm, at first Anko saw this as a sign that he'd go easy on her. Her hopes were quickly squashed when she saw the direction he was taking her.

Back at the restaurant their waitress came back to the table with the check. Seeing that they were gone, she panicked for a second that was until she saw the yen and the thong. 'She left… her thong.' Was her only thought slowly she reached out and grabbed it. Holding it in her hands caused her to remember her earlier wetness. Biting her lip she looked at the woman's seat. Anko had forgotten to wipe it down. Making a quick decision, she grabbing the yen, ran up their bill and went back to the table before it could be bused. Taking the thong she used to to clean up Anko's mess and then ducked into the bathroom. It was a good fifteen minutes before she came out again. This time though she had a pair of red panties in her hand. 'I'm definitely not going to forget today.' She thought with a smile as she put the panties into her pocket.

Now back with Naruto and Anko. Anko was worried, and not because of all the looks she was getting, but by the fact that Naruto seemed to be guiding her toward a tattoo place. "Naruto." Anko said squeezing his arm pressing her breast into it. He looked at her, something about the way he was looking at her just made her nervous. "Um, where exactly are we going?" She asked worry evident. Naruto's smile was almost evil.

"You know Anko, I like the fact that your nipples are pierced." Naruto said looking her dead in the eyes. Anko paled, remembering their earlier conversation. "But I think I'd love it if something else was also pierced." He finished with a giant grin. Anko couldn't help the hand that moved over her pussy or the fact that her wetness had doubled. This cause Naruto to laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Anko exclaimed.

"I'm just as serious now as I was in the restaurant." Naruto said evenly, they were out front the tattoo place now. "Let's go in." Inside they were greeted by a man in his fifties, he had one amazing sleeve tattoo of a dragon and a bar eyebrow piercing.

"Hi, welcome to my shop, just looking or you here to get something done?" He questioned politely, not even batting an eye at Anko's appearance.

"We're here to get something done." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Both of you or…" The man said leaving the question in the air.

"Actually my girlfriend here will be the only one getting anything done today, at least I hope she is." Naruto said making Anko look at him funny. Again causing Naruto to laugh.

"Looks like you two need a minute." The aged man said getting up and going into the back.

"Anko, you didn't think I'd make you do something this big against your will did you?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Says the guy who made me walk across Konoha full of vibes and in only a trench coat!" Anko counters.

"Ok I'll give you that, but this is a permanent thing, honestly I was just messing with you as part of your punishment." Naruto confesses.

"So I don't have to get my clit pierced?" Anko asks with hope.

"Not unless you want to, though if I could make a suggestion." Naruto says leaving room for her to respond.

"And that would be?" Anko asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"You get your clit hood pierced since piercing the clit is a little too damaging." Naruto starts, but then pulls her into a hug so her back is to his chest, and then whispers into her ear. "And after I can use it to finish your punishment." Anko actually let out a little moan after hearing that one.

"Sounds like you two are done talking, miss you still up for something?" The guy asks. Anko was still in her little lust filled day dream, filled with some many perverted ideas of what could happen. So when asked she just nodded not fully understanding the question. It wasn't until she was in the chair that she regained some sense.

"Naruto does it have to be the hood?" Anko asked hoping she could get away with just one of her lips pierced.

"Anko it's honestly your choice, you can walk out the front door right now and I want say a thing, but remember this is." He says leaning in close so that only she'd hear. "End of the day this it's just like the remote. What ever you get I will use it to torture, tease, and humiliate you, while bringing you the most pleasure."

"God, why did I have to let you keep that stupid remote?" Anko asked annoyed and angry.

"Because your a complete pervert, who loves to be teased by me." Naruto said matero factly standing next to her again.

"Ok Miss, I've got everything set, have you decided?" The guy asks.

"Yea, I want my hood pierced." Anko says trying to sound braver than what she was. There was a reason she had only gotten her nipples done. Naruto sensing her worry and fear moved behind her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He says into her ear. At first she thought it was sweet, but then she realized he had it so his hands were on her breast and he was tweaking her nipples. The sentiment was there, but it wasn't the same.

"Jerk!" Anko growled out at him fighting a moan.

"Ok miss if you'd remove your underwear I can get started. This cause Anko to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the man. "Or you're already ready." He said knowingly. Anko just blushed some more. "No need to be embarrassed miss, I've been doing this for close to 40 years now, you are what I would call normal among my clientele. I'm gonna start now if that's ok with you?" The man asked, he was used to these kinds of people, though the way the boy treated her was definitely a step up from others. The boy at least actually cared for her, he had learned over the years how to pick up on what was real and what was just show. Honestly it was cute in a really perverted way.

"Wait, I actually go a ring for you to use." Naruto said while pulling a ring out of his pocket and handing it to Anko. "Well I mean if you want to use it." Anko opened the box to look at a beautiful silver ring with smooth carvings in it. "The carvings are seals, that are for more interesting fun." Naruto says putting his hands back to work on her nipples.

"Well if it's ok with the miss, I see no harm, you can always change it later if you don't like it." The man said eying it.

Looking at it again Anko can't help but shiver with excitement, at first she was nervous and a little scared but now, she couldn't wait to see where this went. "I'm ok with it." She said handing it to the man. From there the man got to work, some pain followed by involuntary moans and one extremely red faced customer later. Anko had her new piercing and Naruto had a new toy to try out. Thanking the man, Naruto paid, and the two left. Not two minutes later a girl walked into the shop.

"Dad, I'm home." She called.

"In the back, how was work today?" He responded.

"Interesting there was this couple and…" The girl started only to be cut off by her father.

"Wait let me guess, a blond haired boy and his girlfriend with purple hair."

"How'd you know?" She asked walking into the back.

"They were here not two minutes ago. The girl got a piercing."

"If they were anything like at the restaurant, I wish I was here to see."

"Oh and how were they at the restaurant?" The man asked his daughter. Which lead to both tell the other about the experience that was Naruto and Anko.

Speaking of which we find them walking back to Konoha. "Naruto." Anko started after a while. 'I know I'll regret this.'

"Yea Anko?" Naruto said glancing over at her.

"How does the ring work?" Asked a curious Anko.

"Well I was going to wait until we were in Konoha again but I guess here is as good as any." Naruto said stopping. Anko ended up taking a few more steps and was a little ahead. "Time to start your punishment!" Naruto said with joy.

"Aw come on wasn't your teasing during the whole thing enough?" Anko complained, but on the inside she couldn't wait to see what Naruto had her do.

"Teasing isn't a punishment, it's more for my enjoyment. Anyway take everything off." Naruto said smiling pulling a bag out, and stuffing her coat inside. Now Anko only had her mesh shirt, skirt and the shoes on her feet, so it wasn't long before everything was off and inside the bag. "Anko spread your legs and pussy, I want to get a good look a my new toy."

"Your new toy?" Anko questioned worriedly, while spread her legs and using her hands to spread her lips. Naruto crouched down and was right on top of her. It was at this moment that Anko realized how exposed she was. She was standing naked in the middle of the road as her boyfriend started at her pussy. Jumping a little Anko corrected herself. 'Scratch that, playing with my pussy in the middle of the street. Naruto had started to pull a little on the new piercing causing Anko to squirm.

"You like that Anko? Do you want make to keep playing with you?" Naruto asked. Anko responded without hesitation.

"Yes please, mmmmm." Anko moaned, Naruto had started to finger her. Which to quickly came to an end for Anko.

"Well to bad this is a punishment, so let's get started. Anko you want to know something about that ring?" Naruto questioned, not waiting for an answer he continued. "The ring is part of a pair." Naruto finished holding up his hand which had an identical ring to Anko's on it.

"Ok and that means?" Anko questioned more annoy than anything.

"Check this out." Naruto said as he pumped chakra into his ring. Instantly Anko realized her mistake of using Naruto's ring as her new piercing. It began to vibrate on her pussy, specifically her clit.

"Ah, mmm, this is not ah fair." Anko said feeling the strong vibrations.

" You think that's unfair, wait until you hear this. The seals are designed that unless I give the command, you will be unable to orgasm as long as I keep supplying chakra." Naruto said happily. Anko had a look of horror. Naruto had planned for all of this. The punishment wasn't just something he decided to add on. Everything was plan exactly as it was from the start.

"You planned this." Anko said shock being the only thing keeping her voice steady.

"Yea I did, though I you figured that out earlier? Anyway check this out the more chakra I pump." Naruto said pumping more chakra. Suddenly Anko fell to her knees. "The more you get vibrated. Someone seems to be enjoying herself." Naruto said looking at the downed Anko.

"I-I'm, gonna ah, gonna, AH! NOOOO! Come on! I'm right there!" Anko yelled, just as she was about to go over the edge to her orgasm it stopped, the pleasure was there, but the release didn't come. It was like holding the perfect edge, just before and never coming off it. It was like her body got stuck. She was stuck on the edge. She was on her hands now, her whole body trembling. Naruto watched, smiling through the whole thing. It wasn't until five minutes later that Naruto lowered the chakra flow. Anko had tried everything she could think of, rubbing pinching, flicking, nothing work, it only made things worse. It took another seven minutes before Anko finally came down enough to think. 'I'm in trouble.' Was her only thought though.

"How was that Anko?" Naruto asked seeing that she could think again.

"It was terrible, I couldn't orgasm at all. Absolutely the worst." This cause Naruto to laugh out loud, due to Anko's complete look of lust and joy.

"Well we've spent enough time here let's go." Naruto said walking away as Anko tried to get up only to hits her knees again. Naruto had started pumping chakra again, not as much as before, just enough it keep her on her knees. "Hurry up Anko, unless you want to be left behind."

"I'm, mmm, try ah trying ah to." Anko moaned out.

"Don't worry, it's only a few miles till Konoha." Naruto called back.

'A few miles he says. Ugh damn him. No, my pussy, it's on fire.' Thoughts like these pledged her mind as she crawled slowly along the road. As she crawled she left a trail behind her. Anyone passing by would think a barrel on a merchant chart had a leak from how pronounced it was. Naruto was not lying when he said it was a few miles to Konoha. After two extremely slow miles, they could see the top of the wall which meant they still had a mile or so to go.

"Way to keep up, thought I lost you back there for a bit. How's it going?" Naruto asked from his spot under a tree by the road. Anko was covered in sweat and dirt. Naruto had turned up the power a few times along the way ultimately causing Anko to freeze up and at times fall flat onto her stomach.

"F-fuck ha,ha, y-y-you." Anko got out. She never knew one could feel like this. It was both heaven and hell. It seemed to never stop.

"Come over here and show me that sorry excuse of a pussy." Naruto called over to her. Slowly making her way over to him, the best Anko could do was turn around and let her arms give out. With her face in the dirt ass in the air, you'd think the shame would kill, but for Anko the obvious sign that she was enjoying herself was the big stupid grin on her face. "What a slut, just two miles worth of teasing and your pussy is gushing like the mouth of a river. I mean look at what happens when I shove two fingers in." Anko squealed like pig her body shaking from wave of pleasure with no release. She was dying from the outside stimulation, let alone having her insides played with. "Anko, I'd keep my voice down if I were you. The road gets pretty good traffic around here." Naruto said sticking in another finger.

"AAAAAhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm." Anko could not from sentences anymore. Though suddenly all the pleasure stopped.

"Since you seem so desperate I think I'll give you a chance to relieve yourself. You have 15 seconds to orgasm before I turn it on again." Naruto said. Anko didn't need to be told twice. Rolling onto her back she immediately started rubbing herself, practically shoving her other hand into her tight walls. Her legs were spread wide and she was in a full perfectly shameful view of Naruto's eyes.

"Ahh, ahhh, mmm!" Was Anko's intelligent response to Naruto's challenge.

"8, 9, 10. Come on Anko just a few more seconds."

"Please no, just a bit more, please!" Anko's hands were a blur.

"13,14."

"GOD, PLEASE!" Anko yelled, she was just about to climax.

"15!" Naruto called channeling chakra again, stopping Anko who was just about to orgasm.

"NOOOO! NOOO, please, I was right there! One more second." Anko yelled in despair.

"Man look at that pussy. It's so swollen and red, and your clit, god this must be killing you." Naruto said almost mockingly. "So do you think you learned your lesson?"

"YES! I'm sorry! I will never orgasm without your permission again." Anko yelled, she didn't care if people heard her, she needed release.

"Good, cause I can't hold back anymore." Naruto said pulling his 8 and a half inches out. If Anko wasn't almost dead from denial, she would have complimented him on his length and girth.

"I can already guess your answer, but it is still right to ask. Anko can I fuck the living hell out of you?" Naruto asked already positioned above her entrance.

"GOD YES!" Anko would fuck anything at that moment if it meant she could orgasm.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Naruto says burying all 8 and a half inches into her. Anko screamed in ecstasy. Naruto didn't do slow, so his pounding into Anko was fast and rough. He started pumping as much chakra as he could into his ring, he could actually feel the vibrations himself. Now Anko had her head thrown back in silent Naruto continued to fuck her the sound of a wagon coming there way could be heard. Moving fast Naruto picked Anko up spun her so she was facing the road and held her to his chest by the tits. Anko was barely aware of the wagon passing, but the fact that it stopped did register. Who ever it was they were watching.

'God, someone's watching, Naruto's so big, I can't take anymore! Please fill me up Naruto, fill me up with your hot seed.' Anko in this moment only lived for one thing, orgasm.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum! Naruto yelled. "Anko cum right now!" That was the command that released Anko from her denial, while at the same time allowing the vibrations to continue.

Both felt instant relief, though for one it was like finally being released from a heaven hell.

'YES' Was all Anko's sex driven mind could think of. Naruto filled Anko in no time! Meaning some of his cum came gushing out. Though that wasn't the only thing gushing out. Anko was squirting everywhere, her tongue hanging out, body limp, she never knew this feeling existed.

"You two ok?" Came the voice of an old lady. Looking over to the chart Anko saw that it was an elderly couple that had stopped to watch. Luckily for Anko, Naruto responded for them.

"Yea, we're fine. What'd you think of the show?"

The old man responded first. "It was pretty good. Cute girl you got yourself there. What you think Delores?"

"Well I'll say it was definitely a show. You better take good care of that girl, boy. If she trust you enough to to be fucked stupid by you like that, then you better treat her right."

"You kidding, I've only been dating her a week and I already can't imagine my life without her!" Naruto called back slowly pumping his cock in and on of her pussy now trying to make the feeling last. He had a stupid giant grin that only got bigger. This was because with the last of her strength Anko pulled Naruto into a kiss. It wasn't deep or passionate, mainly because she didn't have the strength, but the love was still there. And with that Anko promptly passed out in Naruto's arms with a content smile on her face. "Well, I guess that's my cue to pack up and get her home. Have a nice day." With that the older couple left the younger couple to clean up in peace.

"Hey Delores, what do you say to having a little fun of our own?" The old man asked his wife. She just smiled at him before leaning down to his lap. That chart ride became a whole lot less quiet as it moved along, giving off moans and pleasure filled groans.

Back with Naruto and Anko. Naruto had just finished packing up and reclothing Anko. Picking her up bridal style Naruto headed for Konoha. The only problem he faced was the fact that he now had a raging boner and Anko was passed out. He'd have to make do until she came too. "Aw, Hell, well at least I know what her first job's gonna be when she wakes up." Said Naruto with a laugh, as he held Anko close. Today was a lot of fun for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Anko's third ruff day

**I do not own Naruto or anything involving Naruto.**

A few hours later back at Naruto's apartment, Anko was coming to. Sitting up she tried to figure out where she was.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" She questioned looking around and stretching. She felt great, which was saying something considering the lingering ache in her pussy.

"Good you're up." Came a voice from in front of her, causing her to jump. Looking over she saw Naruto.

'Oh this must be his place.' Anko thought while saying "How long was I out?" As she laid back down onto the bed.

"A couple of hours. How you feeling?" Naruto questioned calmly, leaning in the doorway.

"Well except for a sore pussy, I'm fine, refreshed actually." Anko says with a smile and slight laugh.

"That's good to know because you still have a problem to fix from earlier." He says walking up to the bed.

"Oh and what problem would that be?" Anko asked with a grin, turning to her side looking at him. It was then that she noticed the large dent in his pants. She couldn't help but lick her lips. Reaching out she was about to grab his zipper before he stopped her.

"Anko, I was planning on having my way with you here, but while you were out I got a better idea. How do you feel about going to the hot springs?" Naruto moving just out of her reach.

Looking a little annoyed Anko responded with "while I like the hot springs as much as the next guy, I kinda just want to stay at home to day. You know?" As she laid back down on her back. After listening to her Naruto jumped onto the bed startling Anko, who was now trapped between Naruto's legs, with him sitting on her stomach.

"Any particular reason your trying to crush me?" Anko asked looking up at him.

"Anko I was just going go a round or two with you at the springs, but since you want to stay home, I decided to fuck you bow legged, and then have some fun with you." Naruto said cheerfully, unzipping his pants and letting his eight and a half inch pop out and land between Anko perfect breast and actually hit her chin. Anko after hearing Naruto smiled, but after his dick came out it was a full on grin.

"So what kinda fun are we going to have afterwards?" Anko asked smirking, while letting her tongue come out and play with the tip of his cock.

Putting a hand on each of her tits, he moved his fingers under her piercings so her nipples were being pulled up. Holding them nice and tight to his cock, Naruto thrust forward right into Anko's mouth, while saying "The kinda fun only my naughty little girlfriend would enjoy." Anko was barely paying attention though, this was the first time they were doing it without anything extreme and she was going to enjoy it, and use this chance to show Naruto some of her own skill at pleasure. All the other times she was a complete wreck from pleasure so now was her time to shine. And shine she did.

Naruto had his eyes closed enjoy Anko's soft but firm tits and her skill at sucking his tip. Though his eyes shot open with his head thrown back as he was made to give a throaty groan. Looking back down at Anko he saw her tongue extended past her lips wrapping around his cock, so it looked like a candy cane, with the tip playing with his balls.

"Anko," Naruto groan out, getting her attention. "I love you." Anko's eyes got wide, sure he had said she was his and all, and said that he'd love and protect her, but he just came out and said it. They hadn't even been dating a month, and yet it felt right. She started picking up her pace, moaning herself from wanting is seed in her mouth and all over her tits. Her tongue worked like she was jerking him off, making Naruto squirm in her grasp. She could feel it, he was holding out and she was going to break his control. Taking a deep powerful suck, all the warming she got from Naruto was a yell of fuck as he filled her mouth. Pulling back Naruto was out of her mouth shooting his seed on her face, going back farther he finished off on and in between her breast. During his finish, Anko had made and didn't break eye contact, which still didn't end as Anko used her long tongue to clean herself. She was just about to clean his cock when he stopped her.

"Wait Anko, I know you want to clean this off also, but I really want to stick my cum covered cock straight into your pussy." Anko just smiled at the idea since she was still trying to drink down all of his cum, but then got a full blown grin. Shaking her head no she flipped over and stuck her ass in the air. Naruto didn't need further instructions. Lining up with her puckered hole, he teasingly pushed against her. Now with most of Naruto's cum down her throat, Anko started to complain.

"Hey asshole, stop playing with mine, and start making it yours." Anko started angrily, but finished in a sexy tone. She wanted him to put the same soreness she had in her pussy in her ass, expect she wanted him to make it worse.

Smiling Naruto replied. "Alright I'll stop playing, time to get serious!" And with that Naruto plunged his full cock straight into Anko's ass. The sudden fullness she felt made her cry out in both pain and pleasure. She was going to have to ask Naruto to start giving her surprise buttsex, she loved the feeling of suddenly being filled out of nowhere, she could only imagine what it would feel like not knowing it was coming.

Naruto just focused on one goal, fuck her ass raw. He had no plans on stopping. Even after all the dildos she'd taken up the ass, she was still tight as all hell. Feeling her get even tighter Naruto saw her move her hand to her pussy, but stop hesitantly. Leaning over he grabbed Anko by the tits and pulled her to his chest.

Kneading her tits he pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear. "Your being a very good girl right now. Remembering that pussy isn't yours. As a reward I'll let you play and cum with it as much as you want." Anko's hand immediately went to play with her pussy, but paused hearing Naruto finish. "But here's the catch for ever orgasm you have I'll give you a hundred spanks, where ever I feel like. What do you say, sounds like fun?" Naruto questioned at the end not slowing his pace at all.

Anko at hearing this actually attacked her pussy with greater force than before. She couldn't and wouldn't deny the fact that she was now trying to orgasm as much as possible, she wanted to be punished. The soreness in her pussy began to become an aching pain, but she didn't care, she wanted this. Naruto groan, she had tightened considerably after that comment. Suddenly Anko got unbelievably tight, he almost blew his load right there and then but held out.

"That's one Anko." Naruto said picking up his pace again. Anko hadn't stopped rubbing her puss through the whole orgasm and was now had her other hand pumping in and out of her. It wasn't long before she climaxed again.

"GOD!" Anko yelled. She was on fire now. Both her ass and pussy burned. She wanted it to stop, to end, and yet she continued to work her pussy. She wanted it, one more, she wanted three hundred.

"Anko I can't last much longer. Looks like you got lucky with two hundred." Naruto said through a groan. He was at his limit after her second orgasm but held strong. He saw how much she was working her pussy, how after he said that she became more frantic. He knew she wanted to get a third one in there and he was not about to ruin it for her. So he pushed on pumping in and out of her with everything he had. He also wanted her to get three hundred.

"God just a little more. One more, one more, please!" Anko cried in desperation, she was right there. 'Just a little more!' Was her last thought before climaxing so hard her whole body spasmed from the pleasure. Naruto not being able to take it anymore, buried himself balls deep into Anko's ass and shot off load after load into her. At this they both fell to there side on his bed and slowly came down from their highs. Naruto was about to pull out when Anko stopped him.

"Leave it." She said with a smile, out of breath.

"If I do that though, I can't give you your spanking." Naruto said equally out of breath and smiling. He was just teasing when she rolled them so he was on his back and she was laying on top of him. She then spread her legs wide, leaving her pussy fully exposed.

"You said the spanks could be anywhere, is this ok?" Anko questioned sexily, grinding her ass into his pelvis, causing his cock to stir. She then moaned a little and reached up to squeeze her breast. Naruto's stirring was now back to a full blown hard on in her ass, causing her to moan some more from feeling him grow in her.

"Your right I did say anywhere. Guess I'll get started." And with that Naruto brought his hand down on pink pussy lips, making a satisfying slapping sound. Anko groaned loudly.

'Why the hell did I suggest he spank my pussy.' She thought as he did it again and twinges of pleasure shot through her. 'That's right, because if feels so.' Naruto slapped her pussy for a third time causing her to finish her thought out loud.

"Fucking good!" She cried out grinding into Naruto.

"How many is that Anko?" Naruto questioned, slapped her now starting to red pussy lips.

"F-four." She got out.

"Good you kept track. From now on if you lose count and give me the wrong number, I'll add ten more onto your punishment for cumming. Got that?" Naruto questioned slapping her again.

"Yes sir." Anko said, she was actually getting close to cumming again and they were only on the fifth slap.

"Also don't even think about cumming again." Naruto warned with a smile, knowing this would really torture her. Another slap.

"Yes sir." Anko groaned while thinking. 'Does he want this to feel like forever?' Another slap and groan. 'Yes, yes he does.'

And with that the slapping continued. At fifty Anko couldn't stop grinding into Naruto . At one hundred she was moaning and groaning nonstop. At 167 she lost count and couldn't help but curse, though it was more of a high pitched yelp, from the slap right after. At 190 Naruto came in her ass again from he squeezing, nearly causing her to cum also. At 237 she couldn't stop the small yips of pain. At 279 Anko couldn't move or even make a sound. At 310 Anko nearly passed out. Using what little strength she had left she looked down at her pussy.

'Who knew a pussy could get that shade of red or even that puffy.' She though amused. She was definitely in pain, she wouldn't have able to sit right for a week, but she was happy, even while slapping her Naruto held her tight with his other arm and encouraged her all the way through it. Leave small kisses here and there on her neck. She was also at her limit with holding back. Somehow the slapping had brought her to edge and almost over multiple times during the whole thing and she didn't thinks she could hold back any longer.

"You did great Anko." Naruto said from underneath her. "I think you deserve a reward." Reaching down for her pussy Anko couldn't only watch as he grabbed her hood ring and pull it back slowly. It was agonizing for her, but she didn't cum. She had to wait.

'Just a little more. God! Fuck.' She thought as he pulled it back as far as it would go. You'd think after all those slaps, being turned on, would not be a choice, but Anko's clit was at full attention. Her clit was completely red and puffy, so swollen you'd think it was broken, it was twitching, contracting, just one look would tell you she wanted release.

Naruto lines his other hand up with her clit, finger pulled back ready to be released and hit its target.

"Tell me Anko, what you want me to do." Naruto whispered in her ear.

In a weak voice, but happy voice Anko said "Flick it, flick my red, puffy clit and make me cum. Please!" And with that Naruto flicked her clit causing her to squirt everywhere. It was like breaking the seal to a damn. Anko came so hard it actually hurt Naruto who was still in her ass. She hadn't let him go the whole time.

Anko didn't pass out this time but was literally unable to move. Naruto had a way of doing that to her whenever they did it.

"Time to clean up." Naruto said tiredly, finally pulling out of her and letting the cum leak out. After toweling himself and Anko down he went into the kitchen for a minute and came back with a bag of ice. Laying down next to the dead tired Anko, Naruto pull the bag between her legs getting a content sigh from her.

"Better get some sleep." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep, with Anko in his arms.

 **This one is kinda short tell me what you think. Also for the girls, if anything seems like way to off to be right please tell me. I am a guy so some things get passed me. Help would be great to make the story better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anko's forth ruff day

**I don't own Naruto, or anything involving Naruto.**

 **Ok, not going to lie. The middle of this chapter isn't the greatest, but I think the end will bring it back for the win, so try to read too the end. If I does get that bad were you stop please tell me. I am willing to rewrite, but if you think it's good, also tell me. I can't know unless you say.**

It had been about a week since Anko's spanking and things were starting to look up. At first Anko had gotten mad at him, because the next morning she couldn't walk from the soreness. She was lucky she had a day off to use or she'd be in trouble, she just hoped one day was enough. A plus though was that Naruto fawned over her all day, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. The day after that was ruff, but she got through it with minimal pain. And the day after that was nothing.

And now it was the end of the week and she was walking fine. One fun week of nothing had left Anko pretty horny. Since she had to let her pussy heal she could only play with her tits and ass, and while she was able to get off that way, it still wasn't the same as a good pussy fucking. She couldn't wait to see what Naruto had in store for her next, he was bound to be at his limit also.

Arriving at her apartment after a long days work. Anko walked inside to find a suspicious not sitting directly on the front table. Seeing the swirl on the front Anko couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation. Walking up to it, she prepared for the worst.

The note said.

Dear Anko,

I was a little to hard on you with the spanking, so I go you a ticket for the hot springs. Enjoy yourself.

Love,

Naruto

Anko sighed in disappointment. He had been doing that all week. Couldn't he tell that she wanted him to do that, that she wanted his teasing and abuse. If that note had said to beat her pussy with a spatula none stop. She would have stripped right there, grabbed a spatula, and make herself regret using a metal one, all the while fighting of the urge to cum. She didn't didn't care if it put her in the same position as last week, she loved his games.

Sighing again, Anko took the ticket. "Guess I shouldn't let this go to waste." She said walking out the door. She could use a good soak anyway.

After showing her ticket, Anko entered the springs. It was considerably steamy that night, so much so that even as a trained ninja, Anko had a hard time seeing. Cleaning off first, she washed away the day. After that she waded into the waters, and gave off a content sigh. The water felt so good against her skin. Leaning back Anko closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. That was until a she felt a twinge. She at first tried to ignore it and focus on relaxing, but it would go way. In fact it was getting stronger. The longer Anko sat there, the stronger the feeling got.

Finally Anko let out a growl of frustration. "Damn it all! Stupid Naruto." And with that she waded farther in, heading for the back where the mist was thickest. Looking around Anko made sure she was alone. Seeing no one around Anko like one of her hands snake it's way between her leg. Slowly she came upon her clit which was all really excited. Starting with slow circles she rubbed around her clit, not touching it. She couldn't help but tease herself, she was going to drag this out. If Naruto wasn't going to tease her like he promised, she would just have to do it herself.

She kept her pace slow and agonizing. Teasingly getting close to her clit but never touching. As she did this her legs grew further apart allowing for more room, but a much more suggestive pose. Her other hand moved up to her breast, pulling on her piercings. She pulled and flicked at her nipples causing a moan for form in her throat. Fearing that one of the workers would hear her, Anko muffled her moans with the only thing she had in her hand, her tits. Lifting one up to her mouth, she used her teeth to hold the piercing as she played with the nipple using her tongue. At this Anko started to pump her index and middle fingers into her tight walls, still leaving her ever begging clit untouched.

She had thought about just going all out a few times now, screwing the whole teasing game, but something in her kept stopping her. Like if she did she'd be breaking not a rule, but a promise. Whatever it was, it was too important, so the agony continued. She was so close and yet so far.

Just as she was nearing her breaking point. The door to the springs opened, startling Anko into freezing, one hand halfway pulling on her left nipple with her right in her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, quickly Anko fixed herself. Though she kept her hand just over her pussy.

"Oh, um hello." A familiar sounding voice called her to her.

'Guess the mist isn't as thick as I thought.' Anko thought annoyed.

"Um sorry, to disturb you…, I'm just going soak for a bit. Don't mind me." The woman called again getting into the water. Seeing this, Anko waited a bit. Seeing that the woman was making minimal movement, Anko couldn't help the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind.

'I don't think she can see me all that well. It would be pretty easy to play with myself without her knowing. I bet I could even finger my ass and she wouldn't be able to tell.' Slowly Anko move her other hand under the water, keeping her eyes on the other woman the whole time. Taking her one hand, she started her cruel slow teasing all over again. The pause of action not really removing an previous arousal, if anything she was more sensitive now. Her other hand slowly moved along her ass, forcing her to sit at an awkward angle. Feeling her ass hole, Anko wished she had some beads to play with, the bigger the better. Sticking a finger inside, Anko starts to toy with her ass. Starting to lose focus on the other occupant in the springs.

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was about to do, as she walked up to the hot springs. Kurenai had been pretty pent up as of late, her usual stress relievers were not working. Looking for something new to spice things up, Kurenai did something she honestly thought was completely stupid. Grabbing her secret Icha Icha Paradise book, Kurenai made a promise with herself. Whatever she opened the book open to, she would do it also. It just so happened that the page she opened to was about a girl pleasuring herself at a public hot spring. At first Kurenai wasn't going to do it, thinking the promise was stupid, but as the day continued, the more she couldn't stop thinking about it. Until finally she was standing outside the springs. After getting inside Kurenai slowly stripped, as if the longer she took, would change what she was about to do. Full naked, she reached into her bag and blushed crimson red. In the book, it had specified that the girl had been using a dildo.

'God, am I really going to do this?' Kurenai thought looking at the not so small sex toy. Shaking her head, Kurenai put the toy back in her bag.

'This is stupid, I'm just go and soak.' Kurenai thought as she walked up to the door to the springs. Though just as she was about to go in, she paused, bit her lip nervously, then quickly grabbed the dildo again and rushed in before she could change her mind.

Upon entering she first noticed all the mist, it was pretty thick, which gave her some comfort. Looking into the water she barely made out the shape of a person. Heart began to race, as she hid the dildo behind her back.

Without thinking Kurenai called out to them. "Oh, um hello." The woman froze. 'Great I started her.'

"Um sorry, to disturb you…, I'm just going soak for a bit. Don't mind me." Kurenai said quickly getting into the water, grateful she washed off at home. Sitting there Kurenai waited, and watched. The woman didn't seem to be getting out any time soon. Building up her courage, Kurenai slowly moved her hand down to her pussy. If she learned anything from being a ninja, it was that the longer you waited, the more like you were to be found out. Reaching her pussy she started with slow testing rubs. After a minute see looked over at the other woman, she seemed to have leaned back. Taking that as a sign of not being watched, Kurenai picked up the pace, starting to pump into herself. Kurenai was starting to really feel it. She had never done anything like this before and was amazing at how turned on she was. Her nipples grew hard and her clit ached. She felt moans coming on, she needed something to muffle them. Suddenly Kurenai remembered her dildo which was poking her in the back. Glancing at the woman again, and seeing that she just shifted some, Kurenai made to must daring move of her life. Moving the dildo up to her mouth, she started to suck on it, slowly sliding it in and out of her mouth.

The dildo was not small by any means, it was at least eight inches and had a nice girth, meaning it took up a lot of room. Though that didn't really matter to Kurenai, for if there was one thing she was confident in when it came to sexual ability, it was her ability to deep throat. She loved it, she had spent many masturbation sessions pumping more down her throat than into her actual pussy. It was just something about the act that turned her on, and if she was honest with herself she was proud to say she could get off just from sucking cock.

That being said, as soon as the dildo touched her lips she was struggling to hold back. The only thing slowing her was the other woman, who was quickly being forgotten. Soon she slow steady pace grew faster and faster. All eight inches appearing and disappear every second. Her other hand started to focus on teasing her clit. She was starting to really enjoy herself.

Anko had picked up the pace and added a finger to her ass. Though she was still keeping the slow tease of her pussy. She was getting close to being completely on the edge. Her pussy burned with need, she wanted to go all out, not care who was there, but she couldn't, so the burned continued. Taking her hand from her ass she brought both tits to her mouth, before going right back in, this time three at a time.

'God, why the hell am I doing this to myself?' Anko thought as she accidentally grazed her clit sending a huge wave of pleasure through her.

She couldn't take it, she was on the edge. She was gonna orgasm. Just as she was about to break a throaty moan stopped her. Quickly looking over she saw the other woman jump out and head into the dressing room.

Kurenai was in blissful unawareness of everything. She couldn't get enough dildo down her throat. The only thing that would have made it any better, was if it was a real cock cumming down her throat. Moving the dildo as fast as she could she started to flick her clit. She wanted release. Finally after the tenth flick she she came, causing her to give off a throaty groan with the dildo shoved down her throat.

After about five seconds Kurenai quickly realized what she did. Not even looking at the other woman, Kurenai jumped out of the water and ran into the changing room. Someone definitely heard her, she needed to get out of there. Dressing quickly Kurenai rushed out the door and into the street, and didn't stop until she go home. Shutting the door behind her Kurenai finally let out a sigh of relief, or she tried too. A look for horror came over her face. Turning to the hall mirror and reaching up to her face, Kurenai had been so worried about getting out of there that she forgot to pull the dildo out of her mouth. She had just run across half the village with a dildo down her throat, silicone balls pressed against her lips and chin. A mad blush came over her face.

"I… just ran around in public… with a dildo down my throat." Kurenai said shocked. The more she thought about it, the redder she got. The redder she got the more the thought turned her on. Eyeing the dildo she now held in her hand, Kurenai felt the need come over her again. That dildo ended up getting replaced later, for something on the larger side, as the night went on.

Anko was a like mad now. That woman went and ruined her edge. She was so startled by the groan she had stopped her teasing. And now she had to get out of there before the staff stopped her. Even if she wasn't responsible for the groan, rumors would spread. And while she was a little sexually crazy, she didn't want the village to know that. Rushing into the changing room Anko moved to her locker. Opening it up Anko was greeted with a surprise, her clothes were gone and a note was the only thing left in their place. The note had a swirl on it, witch meant it could only be from one person, Naruto. Growling Anko grabbed the note and shunshin out of the springs.

Reappearing outside the springs Anko jumped into the trees to hide. Checking her surroundings, she made sure no one saw her. Sure the coast was clear, she angrily opened the note. Naruto had almost got her in a lot of trouble there.

Dear Anko,

I stole your clothes so don't worry. I hoped you liked the hot springs. I figured you'd be a little pent up after a week of nothing, so I figured we could have some fun tonight. Meet me at the park.

From,

Naruto

While Anko wanted to get mad at him, she just couldn't. 'He was keeping his promise. How was he supposed to know some pervert almost got me in trouble.' She thought with a smile.

With those thoughts out of the way, Anko started to realize the situation she was in. She was in a tree, naked as the day she was born, expected to go across the the whole village to the park, and to top it all off she was extremely horny. Anko couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She loved when he did this to her.

Looking around again Anko made sure the coast was clear. Seeing as it was all good she jumped out of the tree and onto the side of a building. If she walked in the streets, there was a chance of running into drunk wonders, if she run along the rooftops, the ANBU patrols would see her. She had to his in the shadows on the sides of buildings watching both above and below her.

This continued unchanged for about half the village until she came across the main road. Even late at night there were set many people out and about, this would be a challenge. Now Anko could have just used a quick genjutsu to hide herself and get across, but that would have defeated the whole purpose of the challenge. Taking a moment to think Anko noticed to carts taking up the whole street, they had gotten stuck. If she moved fast enough, she could go underneath them and not be seen.

Backtracking a little bit, Anko got into the ally by the carts. A crowd was starting to form a little due to the stoppage. Getting low with the ground Anko dove fast under the first cart, rolled under the second, crawled into the ally in front of her. Pressing herself against the wall, Anko looked back to try and see if anyone saw. From the lack of shocked faces, it seemed like she was in the clear.

A little later Anko finally arrived at the park. She had to jump from tree to tree, to avoid the couples walking around on dates. It took her a few minutes of looking, but she finally found Naruto sitting under a tree in a pretty secluded part of the park. Checking to see if anyone was nearby and seeing no one, Anko dropped down.

"I see you made it." Naruto said with a simile getting up.

"Yea no thanks to you." Anko said crossing her arms, and looking away from him. Though you could tell it was just a playful act.

"I can tell." Naruto said cheekily. At this Anko got a confused look before looking down at herself. She was covered in dirt and grime.

"Anyway why'd you have me come all the way out here?" Anko questioned, she could just take another bath.

"Well I thought that it was the perfect night for s walk." Naruto said gesturing to the clear night sky. Anko looked up, then back at him with a disbelieving look.

"Honest, I just want to take you for a walk." Naruto said holding up his hands in defense. Anko eyed him up and down, there was always a catch, always.

Giving the smallest of smiles Anko decided to walk right into it. "Ok, let's go for a walk."

"Great, I got some stuff for you to wear." Naruto said reaching behind a tree.

'There it is.' Anko thought, her smile getting a little bigger.

Though when Naruto pulled his hands out from behind the tree she immediately responded with "No."

"Yes" was Naruto's response back.

"No, no, and no." I am not wearing that Anko said, trying to stand firm.

"Anko, you gave me the remote, remember?" Naruto said with a big grin. Anko just looked at him angrily.

"Fine! But if I don't start to feel it after five minutes we're done." Anko countered madly.

'Why the hell did I ever give him the damn remote!' Anko thought as Naruto handed her the collar. It had spikes sticking out of it and a dog tag, with Naruto's actual address on it. It even said Anko.

After Anko put the collar on, Naruto attached a leash. Before pointing to the ground. Rolling her eyes Anko got on all fours, as Naruto got behind her. Feeling his hand on her ass she looked over her shoulder and saw him holding a tail. This thing must have been special ordered because it was made up of twelve anal beads, each one bigger that the last.

At seeing this Anko was reminded of her earlier wish, and just how horny she was at the moment.

Looking up at Anko, Naruto saw her lick her lips in anticipation.

"Starting to enjoying yourself Anko?" Naruto teasingly asked as he pushed the first bead into her ass.

"No I'm not." Anko said quickly looking away from him. Naruto pushed in the second one, causing Anko to fight the urge to grind her hips.

Soon the third and fourth ones were in, and Anko had to fight off a moan. The fifth, sixth, and seventh, just made it harder and harder. The eighth one was when Anko really started to feel the size. Nine wasn't any easier. At ten Anko couldn't help herself let out some noise. Naruto purposely went slowly with eleven, so Anko would feel every bit of it entering her. She finally let out a moan of shame, to go with her beat red face. She didn't want to be turned on by becoming his dog, but it was happening and she wanted more. Number twelve was pretty big, so that the tail wouldn't fall out. Naruto went slowly with this one also, pausing even just to prolong it. Once it was in, Naruto walked back in front of Anko and raised her head so she was looking at him. Her face was red with embarrassment and shame, she really was his bitch now.

'At least things can't get any worse, right?' Anko thought. That was until Naruto pulled out a dog eared headband.

'Why do I tempt the universe?' Anko thought as Naruto put the headband on her.

"There we go. How about we start that walk now?" Naruto questioned, picking up the leash. Anko gave a nod, and they started down the path. At first it was only shameful, but then Naruto with his "Damned rings" as Anko would say, started to pump a little chakra into his. Anko felt the vibrations entering his still denied pussy. It only took a minute before she was leaving a trail and slowing down.

"Come on Anko, don't slow down." Naruto said tugging on the leash. Anko glared at him, causing him to pump more chakra. Anko ended up breaking off the glare due to a string of moans.

As they continued they reached the tree line and were in front of one of the main paths. Anko gained a look of worry. It wasn't like they were in some village where no one knew them. Everyone in the village knew who the Snake Mistress and nine tails jinchuuriki were. If they were seen at all, it would be all over. Seeing this Naruto tried to reassure her, this was supposed to be fun.

"Don't worry Anko, it's late at night no one will see." Naruto said though seeing her still unsure face he continued. "Even if someone does come you can just hide in the bushes and I'll cover it up. Hell if it happens I'll even let you pick the game next time. How's that sound?" Naruto questioned.

At hearing that Anko's eyes widen. And then she got a very perverted grin on her face, which cause Naruto to worry a little bit. Nodding Anko continued with their walk, now with a cocky sway in her hips.

With the dirty thoughts of what she would do for a game, added onto the fact that she was still turned on from being naked in the park, meant that Anko was completely on edge. If it wasn't for her hood piercing she would have orgasimed a while ago. This caused her to whine a little from frustration, since the vibrations were only teasing her, as a reminder of what she couldn't have.

"You know, your make cute sounds when your frustrated." Naruto commented with a laugh, causing Anko to go red again.

It was then that Naruto snapped his head forward. "Anko hide!" Naruto said with regency. Not needing to be told twice Anko rushed into a bush to hide.

At that moment Tenten came around the corner. She wasn't sporting her usual attire though. She was wearing a big coat that covered all of her. The only reason her knew it was her, was because she had the hood down. She was also carrying a large brown paper bag.

"Hey Tenten, what's up." Naruto asked hiding the leash behind his back.

"Oh, Um hi Naruto." Tenten said stopping. Seeing this Anko tugged the leash.

'He could of just let her pass by.' She thought glaring at the back of his head.

Naruto annoyed by her tugging started to pump a large amount of chakra into his ring. This effectively stopping the tugging, due to Anko needing both hands to cover her mouth to stop the moaning.

"So how are you doing?" Tenten asked, shifting uneasily.

"Fine, how about you?" Naruto asked back while thinking 'Anko is going to kill me.'

"I'm fine." Tenten said followed by an awkward pause.

"We'll see you." Tenten said before running off, causing Naruto to look after her.

"Well that was weird. Hey Anko you can come out now." Naruto called at the bush. After a minute of waiting, he moved up to the bush and looked in. Anko had her hands clamped over her mouth and eyes screwed shut. Her whole body was shaking from the amount of pleasure running through her. Naruto had while supplying more chakra to the ring had forgotten to stop increasing the amount.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto stopped the chakra flow. After a few minutes of panting form Anko she finally said something.

"You… ha… bastard… ha ha." Anko got out. Naruto decided that they could use a breather.

Tenten in the meantime was just arriving at her destination, the center of the park. Tenten and Neji like to play games together. And one of their most favorite games to play was truth or dare. At first it was a really innocent game, but it some got to be very grown up. They started to dare each other to do crazy and elaborate things, and the crazier thing was, they actually did the dares. Which brings us to the reason Tenten was at the park. Neji had dared Tenten to pick between three bags. Simple enough, the catch was though, she had to got to the center of the park wearing only a coat and nothing else. Once there, she had to tare the coat apart so it couldn't be used for cover. It was then that she could go into the bag and see what she got to wear back. On bag had a small loose tank top and tight short shorts, one had just a thong, and was empty. Finally She had to use the streets to get back.

Now they knew they were going way beyond just truth or dare, but they were having fun, so they didn't question it.

Having shredded the coat Tenten opened the bag, and grew beat red. All that was inside was a red string thong. Putting on the thong she realized that it only just barely covered her pussy.

"Now the fun begins." Tenten says with a grin. "Hope Neji is enjoys his dare." And with that she sped off. She had to get back to her house before the sun rose or she'd be in trouble.

After a break Naruto lead Anko into the park further, until they came to the playground.

"So did you have fun?" Naruto asked Anko who was still on all fours.

"Honestly, a little. Though I will say that this time around was a little lacking." Anko said standing up realizing the whole pet thing was done.

"Yea, I was trying something new. Don't worry though, I have a backup plan." Naruto said with a grin, pecking Anko's interesting.

"Oh and what would that be?" Anko questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Naruto said walking over to the monkey bars.

"Now Anko, don't struggle." Naruto said as three more Narutos poofed into existence, and Anko was swarmed. Some struggling, tying, biting and curses later, Anko was hanging bond to the monkey bars. Her stomach was to the ground, her legs tied so she was spread eagle, her arms were tied straight back, and a rope was tied to her hair holding her head back.

"Why'd you bite me?" Naruto complained, shaking out his hand.

"Because you jumped me." Anko said playfully with her teeth showing. She knew she was going to like this one.

"Well I guess that's fair. Then again who said anything about fair." Naruto said with a smile walking behind her. Anko tried to look behind her but couldn't. Suddenly she felt his hand caress her thigh. She shivered, his touch was so caring and firm. His touch came from under her, cupping both breast he started to knead them together, getting moans from her.

"I think I'll start here." Naruto said reaching into his bag. Anko could only wonder at what he was going to start. She didn't have to wait long, she felt more than a strong pinch on her left nipple. It was a clamp, he had put it on so that it was under her piercing. Soon the right had a clamp of its own.

Naruto wasted no time, and started to pull on them, getting moans from Anko.

"You like it when I pull on the clamps? Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"God yes. You know you don't have to be so gentle." Anko said loving the pull. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug and constant pressure on her nipples, Naruto had added weights.

"Don't worry, I won't be gentle for long." Naruto said carefully raising another clamp, this one desisted for her clit.

"Oooohh, fuck!" Anko calls out as he places the clamp on her.

"Anko, if you Tell like that people may come and see." Naruto warned preparing another weight.

"I can't help it. It feels so goooooddd." Anko says as Naruto adds the weight to her clit.

"From the sounds of it you're enjoying yourself much more that earlier." Naruto comments moving out from under her.

"Oh yes, mmmm, I'm already your bitch. You don't need to walk me around to prove it." Anko says trying to grind her hips.

"Then I guess you don't need this tail anymore." Naruto says ripping the beads out in one motion, causing Anko to call out.

"People probably heard that so we're going to have to make this quick." Naruto said making two clones. They lifted him up by the legs so that his waist was level with her pussy. Pulling his cock out, Naruto went balls deep into Anko's needy pussy. While doing this he started to pump chakra to his ring, they need to be fast, but that didn't mean he couldn't build her up first. All this together made Anko moan out loud. She didn't even try to be quiet anymore, people probably already heard. Also there was no way she could have been quiet anyway, due to Naruto's thrusting the weights started to swing, which made them pull on her all the more.

Elsewhere Tenten was running through the park again. She had gotten about half way home when she was spotted. She had started to run as soon as she heard them call out to her. She knew they were calling her because they referred to her as "perky tits". She had finally lost them when see re-entered the park. She had been wondering around for a while, trying to find a new route when she heard a yell. Curiosity getting the better of her, made her go toward the noise. Standing in the tree line see looked out at the parks playground. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Anko Mitarashi was bond hanging from the monkey bars taking it hard from behind by Naruto.

From the look on her face, Anko was in heaven. Tongue hanging, eyes slightly watering, and non stop moaning. Tenten felt her wetness increase just from watching. Looking down she realized she soaked through the thong.

"Well if you can't join, next best thing is to watch." Tenten said with a smirk. Sitting on the ground, Tenten stuck her hand under her thong and got right to pumping. Something about sitting outside in only a thong watching two people go st it was really a turn on for her.

Anko couldn't get enough. Her pussy was on fire, which meant her clit was in hell. She wanted to cum so bad. All she could think about was cumming. Suddenly Naruto's cock started to twitch inside her, he was close. Using what little focus she had left focused on her pussy. This did two things, one it made her pussy grab onto Naruto's cock like a lifeline, and two it put Anko deep into the pleasure. The only thing keeping her conscious was the want for climax. She wanted to be awake when she orgasmed.

"Fuck, cum Anko!" Naruto yelled letting his seed go inside her. Anko in the meantime lost all control and squirted everywhere. She came so hard that the clamp on her clit was shaken off, only adding to her endless orgasm.

Tenten in the meantime was having an orgasm of her own.

"Fuck. Aw, aw, yes yes, fuck!" Tenten said furiously going at her clit. "Ha,ha, that was good… well better get going. Only got a few hours left." And with that Tenten started on her second attempt at getting home, this time much wetter.

Naruto at that point had gotten the barely conscious Anko down.

"Ha… next… time, ha… start with… ha, this." Anko said leaning heavily on Naruto.

"I'll remember that for next time." Naruto said out of breath, but not nearly as bad as Anko. Anko At hearing this looked up at Naruto with a big grin on her face.

"I get to make the game for next time remember?" She said having gained some of her breath back.

Naruto paled, a bit at that, but it was soon replaced with a grin of his own. "Can't wait."

And with that the two headed home stopping a few times so Anko could hind from those passing by.


	5. Chapter 5: Anko's not so ruff fifth day

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Ugh, you bitch!" Naruto groaned out, as Anko slid her ass checks along his dick. Naruto had kept his word, he let Anko pick their next activity, boy was she making use of it.

She had shown up in the morning outside his door with no warning. Upon entering she commanded him to strip. Naruto not knowing what was going on started to question her only to be cut off.

"You said last time, that I got to pick the next activity, and my activity involves you stripping. So strip!" Anko demanded poking him in the chest. Knowing what she said was true, Naruto did the only this any sane man would do with a horny woman. He obeyed and hoped for some head.

Once he was naked Anko moved in close for a kiss. Making it deep and passionate, Naruto didn't resist when she moved both his hands to her breast. Though that's when things went south.

A clicking sound and the feel of metal got Naruto's attention. Looking down he saw that she had cuffed him. Looking at her in confusion, Anko just gave a laugh and grabbed him by his erect shaft.

Pulling him toward the bedroom. Anko brought Naruto over to the bed and pushed him down, and got on top. This left his cock trapped between him and her ever so warm pussy, she wasn't wearing panties from the feel of it.

"I didn't know you had a thing for handcuffs." Naruto said with a grin, looking up at her.

"There's a look you still don't know about me." Anko said flirtatiously.

"Oh, like what?" Naruto questioned loving the sound of her voice.

"Well for one." Anko started before quickly forcing Naruto's arm above his head, and using a second set of cuffs locked them to the headboard. "I like to be in charge every now and again." She finished getting off of him and pulling some rope out of her trench coat. Using it, she tied Naruto's feet up and left his legs spread apart.

Naruto was going along with it all and taking it pretty well, but it was then that he started to get really nervous.

"Anko, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Naruto questioned as Anko got back on the bed laying between his legs.

Looking up at his, she smiled sadistically. "Well Naruto, I plan on playing with this nice piece of meat you got here." Anko said taking his balls in hand and giving each a loving kiss. "All day." She said giving his shaft a long slow lick from the base all the way to just before the tip. "And I plan on not letting a single drop of cum escape out of it." Anko finished kissing the tip.

Naruto didn't know how to feel about that, it be hypocritical to say anything against her plan considering he had a run that literally stopped her orgasms but left the full feel of it.

Anko seeing the conflicting on his face just laughed. She was going to eventually let him cum, but first she'd get in a whole day of torturous pay back. She couldn't wait to make him beg, but first she had to tease him if she wanted to get anywhere.

Taking his hard cock in hand, Anko started a slow hand job accompanied by a make out session with his balls. Sucking and taking them into her mouth she could feel them start to swell on her lips. After five minutes of this, Anko started to pick up the pace on his shaft. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on from the control she felt, or the moans that escaped Naruto's mouth.

For once she wasn't a writhing mess of sex crazed lust. She able to think straight and was feeling some pride in her ability to pleasure Naruto.

With his balls and shaft being worked by Anko, Naruto made a mental note to have do this again. It was then at the ten minute mark that Naruto started to really feel it. He could feel that familiar pull.

It was also then that Anko went into second gear, moving with more and more passion with each stroke.

"Anko, Anko, I'm gonna… gonna.. CU! Aah! Ouch!" Naruto yelled as Anko slapped his balls effectively stopping his climax.

"I told you, not a single drop of cum is escaping your dick." Anko said with a sweet smile. It was at that moment that the full weight of the situation started to hit Naruto. She was going to keep this up all day.

"Alright, my turn." Anko said joyfully, climbing up her boyfriend's body. "Luck me like I'm a bowl of ramen." Anko demanded pulling her skirt up and confirming Naruto's earlier hypotheses.

"No panties Anko?" Naruto managed to joke. He wasn't about to let her know how worried he was.

"I fingered I'd lose less this way, never know when you'll decide that they should be used as a tip. I'd like to keep my thongs thank you very much. Now lick!" Anko said bring her pussy to his lips.

Naruto took a long lick, taking in her wetness. Anko moaned showing just how turned on she was.

"Come on Naruto. Don't be shy." Anko said using her left hand to pull his face into her more, while she used her right to start stroking him again.

Naruto moved his tongue in swirls and long loving licks. Finding her clit Naruto tugged on her piercing, earning a moan of approval form Anko. Starting to suck hard, Naruto teased Anko's clit. Her moaning started to double as did the speed of her stroking. She was close, he could tell, main cause he was on the edge also.

Though before he could get far enough Anko stopped her motions and pulled his head way. "Hold it lover boy. As much as I want to cum right now, your the one who taught me the pleasures of the wait. So I'm gonna need to tongue fuck me now. Get it deep in there ok." Anko said pulling his face back to her crotch.

Naruto not wanting to disappoint, went as deep as he could, making Anko squirm with delight.

"Oh yeah, fuck me." Anko said as she took her top off, and started to knead her breast. She'd have to have him do this again for her. Not five minutes later Anko had her first orgasm of the day, that was a accompanied a loud scream.

Falling back and lying awkwardly across Naruto's body. Anko said contently "You are so doing that again later." With a smile on her face.

"Does that mean we're done?" Naruto questioned hoping to get out of the cuffs.

"Not by a long shot." Anko said turning her head and placing warm kisses along his member. "I've still got a few things I want to try." She said rolling off his body and grabbing her trench coat. Digging inside it Naruto saw her pull out a very worrying item, a vibrator.

Elsewhere in the village hidden by the leaves we find Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk with an odd smile on her face. Normally just the sight of paperwork would make her scream, but today she had a smile on her face.

The reason for her smile was a secret being hidden by her desk. Looking at the Hokage from the front nothing was out of the ordinary, but if you looked from the side you would see a different story.

At that moment Tsunade was pantless and had her legs spread wide. To add to it, a completely naked Sakura was eating her out.

You see their mistress Shizune had decided to punish Sakura for cumming without permission. And what better to do that, then to make her spend the day naked eating pussy under a desk.

Shizune was also rewarding Tsunade for her walk around the village braless. That had been quite the show, considering Shizune had tied string to her nipples and had it go behind her head. It had held Tsunade massive tits up and made her nipples stick out.

So in other words Tsunade was having a pretty good day, while Sakura worried every time the door opened.

As thoughts of being caught passed through Sakura's head. Shizune walked in. "So, how are my sluts doing?" She said walking right up to Tsunade and grabbing a handful of boob.

"Amazing mistress." Tsunade said with a moan. Sakura wanted to answer but know she wasn't allowed to stop licking.

"What about you whore?" Shizune asked grabbing Sakura by the hair and pulling her head away from the soaked pussy.

"I' never been happier mistress." Sakura said panting a little.

"That's good to hear. Tsunade, I'm talking Sakura for a walk. Your to strip and spank yourself until I get back. Better hope no one walks in." Shizune said pulling Sakura from under the desk and walking toward the door.

"Yes mistress." Tsunade said as she took off her shirt. This wasn't the first time Shizune had ordered her to do this. She knew Shizune wanted her on the desk, ass in the air pointed at the door, with her legs spread. She wanted Tsunade to humiliate herself and make ass glow red with her favorite paddle. It had metal studs all along it and was pure black in color. She could hardly wait to see what she had in store for her red ass when she got back.

In the hallway Shizune made Sakura get on all fours. "I'm going to sit on your back if you fall while I'm sitting, I'll blindfold you and leave you naked and tied in the red light district again.

Sakura shivered at that. She remembered that night well, and had mixed feelings on experiencing it again. A part wanted her to do it, while the other was horrified at the idea.

Shizune then sat on her back. "Come on bitch if you don't hurry, someone will see." Shizune said slapping Sakura's ass. That got her crawling.

At this time we find Naruto still squirming on the bed as Anko laughed. For the last hour, Anko had been using the vibrator to tease Naruto's balls. She'd move it, circling each orb, and occasionally moved it along his shaft.

"Oh, ugh… mmmmm, no!" Naruto called out. This was the fifth time she had gotten him close without letting him cum. It was driving him mad.

"Well I think it's time for a little change." Anko said laying the vibrator so that it was resting between his balls. Effectively making a slow build in his cock.

Digging in her trench coat once again, Anko pulled out a blue bottle. It was small, and very uncharacteristic.

"Naruto, do you know what this is?" Anko questioned as she started to stroke him yet again. Naruto could only shake his head. He was getting close, just had to keep her distracted long enough to shot his load all over, preferably on her.

"Well," Anko started moving the vibe off his junk with a cruel smile. "This is an aphrodisiac. And I plan on covering your cock with it. And then head out for some lunch. It will keep you nice and hard for me while I'm out." Anko said as she started to pour it out right out onto the tip of his cock. Then she started to rub it in even getting his balls.

Not a minute later Naruto was cursing her evilness. The air itself felt good, but not enough to cum. This would suck.

"Bet your whole cock is tingling right now. Don't worry this stuff comes in sets, I'll let you do this to me some other time. Anyway I got two more things for you." Anko said reaching into her coat once again. This time she pulled out a blindfold and hid something else just out of his sight. "This will make the sensation stand out more." She said putting the blindfold on him. "And this is to keep you quiet while I'm gone." Anko said sticking some cloth into his mouth.

It tasted weird and yet oddly familiar. That's when it hit him. "I see you realized. That was fast. I masturbated in those all day yesterday. I actually took them off just before knocking on your door. Plus if you like that, you'll love this." The sound of the vibrator caught his ear, and then a small moan from Anko, and the sound was muffled. "I plan on cumming all throughout my lunch break." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't miss me to much."

And with that she walked out leaving an immensely turned on Naruto to suffer.

Back at the Hokage residence we find Tsunade with her face down on the desk and an insistent wine escaping her mouth. Her ass was bright red and stinging, and yet she didn't even turn to stop herself when she raised the paddle again. Bringing it down with the same force she started with, Tsunade couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. "Mmmmmm mistress Shizune!"

Even in that disputable state Tsunade couldn't stop herself from wishing Shizune had also command her to paddle her tits as well, or should she say udders as Shizune called them.

Now heading to the roof, we find Sakura standing right infront of the garde rail with her arms placed on her head. Shizune after making her carry her all around the second floor made her carry her to the roof. From there Shizune decided she wanted to show the world her whore, and made Sakura stand front and center. If the weren't care they'd be seen, though at that moment Sakura could only think about the feeling of her mistress's hand roaming her body. They were firm but gentle, caring but cruel, and over all Sakura's joy.

Shizune loved how Sakura was putty in her hands. It was great fun for her. A pull of the nipple made her squirm, a sudden touch to the side made her sigh, and the lightest of caresses to her sweet little pussy need her whole body shiver. Shizune could feel it Sakura was close.

And as if on cue Sakura started to beg. "Oh please mistress, I need to cum. Please may I cum, please, oh please may I cum?"

Shizune smiled evilly. "Oh and why would I do that? You cumming does nothing for me. What would I get out of you cumming?" She questioned knowing she had her where she wanted her.

"Anything, anything you want, just please may I cum!?" Sakura begged out loud, she didn't care if people heard and looked. She had, had Tsunade cum on her so many times since that morning, all she could think about was getting her own release now.

"I'll hold you to that." Shizune said pinching Sakura's nipples with a quick twist and pull. Sakura shreked and squirted everywhere.

Giving her a minute to collect herself, Shizune then made Sakura sit down with her and held her in her arms. She the whispered in her ear "I can't wait to see what the piercings look like."

Sakura shivered, she knew she had technically agreed to anything Shizune wanted, but she had never wanted piercings.

"I can't wait to hook yours up to Tsunade's, it will be so much fun." Shizune whispered again knowing Sakura's reluctance.

'Then again I heard piercings make you that much sexier.' Sakura thought as she pictured all the things Shizune would do with them.

"Alright, let's go aleve Tsunade of her spanking. Her ass is probably as red as the Kyuubi by now. I'm gonna need you to help me kiss it better." Shizune said grabbing Sakura by the crotch feeling her new wetness. "You can even start at the center if you want." Shizune said making Sakura lick her lips.

Back at Naruto's apartment we find Anko just getting back from lunch. Walking back into the bedroom she saw Naruto still standing tall, though he now had a constant twitch.

"I'm back lover boy." Anko said flicking his cock making twitch all the more. "I enjoyed a nice lunch of dango and two orgasms. I think you'd be proud of me the first was when the girl was talking my order. The second was in the ally by the Hokage residence, I was full naked that time. Here see, I'm so wet." Anko finish pulling her panties out of his mouth and sitting on it right after. Looking at the panties Anko notice out wet the were. "Looks like you had fun sucking on these. Oh, mmmm… I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto was dying, or at least he thought he was. Thanks to the aphrodisiac there was no relief. The air made it tingle all over which made his dick twitch uncontrollably, which in turn added more pleasure. It was a never ending cycle. To add to it the panties made him think of her. Anko's taste filled his mouth, her sent filled his nose, and it all made him think of all the times he was balls deep in her. He wanted to cum so bad.

Suddenly the sound of the door got his attention. He new very well that it was probably Anko, but what if it wasn't? What if Anko hadn't locked the the door? It could have been anybody walking in!

That's when the bedroom door opened, nothing was said. 'Great it's probably Sakura and she's so angry she couldn't form words!' Naruto thought in panic.

"I'm back lover boy." Those words cut through Naruto's panic like a sharpen kunai. Anko was back, he never knew he could be this happy to hear her voice.

That's when she flicked his dick and sent waves of pleasure flying through him. If it wasn't for the panties he'd have moaned aloud.

As Anko started to tell Naruto about her lunch, Naruto could feel himself get harder and harder. Man he loved this woman.

"Here see, I'm so wet." One second his mouth was free, the next it was taken up by her sweet juices again. Going with the flow Naruto started to lick. As he started to get a taste again, Naruto started to get really into it. He wanted, no needed to fuck her.

"Fuck Naruto! Oh, mmmm… don't stop don't you dare stop!" Anko commanded, Naruto was eating her out like she was the greatest tasting ramen. "Aaah, mmmm… oh Naruto!" Anko yelled as he make her orgasm from oral for the second time that day.

Getting up off his face, Anko took off his blindfold, and start a hot passionate kiss with him. If his hands weren't restrained he'd have held her, and claimed her as his own.

"Please Anko, I gotta fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad." Naruto said when she released them from the kiss.

"Not yet, I still want to play a little." Anko said with a teasing laugh. Going over to her coat once more Anko pulled another bottle out of it. "Don't worry I'm saving the rest of the aphrodisiac for later. This is just lube." Anko said taking her clothes off again. She then proceeded to pour the lube all over her body. Covering her breast and ass in thick layers before putting the bottle down and using her hands to spread it over her body.

Naruto in the meantime was thanking every god he knew for letting him witness it. 'Note to self, take Anko to hot spring to see her lather herself again.'

"Like the show?" Anko said cupping and playing with his balls. All Naruto could do was groan out a yes. Anko then got back on the bed straddle his waist, reverses cowgirl. "Bet you want to fuck me real good. Dontcha?" Anko asked shaking her beautiful ass.

"Please!" Naruto yelled raising his hips, being just out of reach.

"Alright, then here you go." Anko said sitting down. What Naruto expected was a tight warm heaven, what he got was something close but no cigar. Anko instead of letting him enter her was squishing Naruto's cock between her ass and his body.

"Not what you were expecting?" Anko questioned evilly, as she started to grind her ass along his member.

"Ugh, you bitch!" Naruto groaned out, while did like it, he knew she was still playing with him.

"Hey, be nice, or I won't let you play with this luscious body of mine." Anko said really grinding her ass into him.

"Please Anko, I want to fuck you, feel you, love you!" Naruto practically yelled.

"If I let you go, you better empty your balls in me. Promise?" Anko asked flipping over grinding his cock with her pussy and pressing her tits into him.

"God I love you." Naruto groaned out, she knew just what to do to drive him fuck crazy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anko said reaching up and unlocking his hands. In an instant Naruto's arms were wrapped around her.

"I'm gonna fuck you bowlegged." Naruto growled in her ear. He was gonna get a whole days worth of teasing out inside her. Anko in the meantime shivered in anticipation.

Some quick movement and one flip of positions and we find Naruto's legs unbound and his cock right over Anko's waiting pussy.

"Well come on. Fuck mEEEEE!" Anko started to say but was cut off by Naruto burying his full length in her, right to the balls.

From there Naruto fucked Anko like a wild animal. Sure he had wanted to cum, but now, now he wanted pound her until she squealed.

Ten minutes later they both got what they wanted. Anko came hard and loud which made Naruto empty everything he had and didn't have. Two solid minutes of cum came out of Naruto's tortured and teased cock.

Normally Naruto would be up for another round or three, but today Anko had finally beaten him. Passing out with his face in her tits, Naruto didn't even pull out.

Anko after coming down from her cum high smiled in triumph. She had finally gotten Naruto so fuck silly, she was finally able to give him the bliss he always gave her.

With that thought on her mind Anko wrapped her arms around her sleeping boyfriend, deciding she liked the feel of his cum deep inside her.

 **Ok, heres a new one. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking the next one with have a more public setting. Also if anyone has any ideas, please share them. If I like them I may add them to the story. That said if I already gave a character a kink, thats their kink. Everyone else if free game, though I also will take ideas that run with their given kinks. Anyway hope you all enjoy. I plan on making the next one more like the first two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anko's fifth ruff day part 1

**I own nothing of Naruto.**

Anko moaned as Naruto shifted again. They had spent the whole night fucking and had fallen asleep with Naruto still balls deep inside her.

When morning came, Anko was the first to wake and noticed immediately that someone had some morning wood.

Half an hour later and Naruto was still asleep and Anko was fighting the urge to cum.

'Damn it Naruto! Even in your sleep you torture me.' Anko thought as he shifted again making himself push deeper into her and get a particularly vocal moan from Anko.

This caused Naruto to wake up and immediately notice the tight feeling surrounding his cock.

Wrapping his arms around Anko more securely he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Boy do I have day planned out for you."

This made Anko jump in surprise, only to moan in pleasure as Naruto pulled almost all the way out just to ram it all back in.

Anko came hard, after so much teasing and being sensitive from the night before, she really had no hope of holding it off.

"Did you just cum?" Naruto whispered into her ear with a smile. This meant he could already punish her and the day had barely even started. Sometimes life was just to perfect.

"Y-yes I did." Anko got out with a shaky voice, no signs of sorrow evident at all.

"Very well, since you seem so happy about it." Naruto said out loud this time, fully awake. "You can deal with this." He said sitting up bringing her with him. Since he still had his arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the bed was easy.

It's what he did next that surprised and shocked her. Moving her over to the window, he pressed her naked form against the glass.

"Ah, Naruto let me go!" Anko yelled trying to get away.

"No this is your punishment for cumming." Naruto said as he started to thrust into her.

"Ah, mmmm, Naruto you bastard! Ah, oh… someone is going to see us. Oh fuck!" Anko moaned out as Naruto pumped into her mercilessly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Naruto said with a smile.

Pushing her into the window, Naruto couldn't help but notice how much tighter she became. She really was a masochistic exhibitionist.

While Anko would never admit to Naruto, loved the feeling of the cold glass on her tits, specifically her nipples.

Though she couldn't stop the fear she felt as her face pressed against the glass. She was being fucked senseless and anyone walking by not only be able to see, but see her face.

She was getting close, she could feel it building.

"Naruto may I please cum! I'm so close!" Anko pleaded, she was desperate.

"No, your being punished. Your job right now it to make me cum." Naruto said giving a particularly hard thrust, causing Anko to squirm and wine in frustration. "If you even think of cumming I'll put you in denial for a month!"

Anko tightened considerably from his words, and moaned lust fully. "Oh mmmm, then fill me up before lose my mind!" Anko yelled, barely holding on.

At this point she really wasn't sure if she just wanted to be fucked, cum her brains out, or just have Naruto punish her, anything sounded amazing to her at that point.

Anko moaned again from her position on the window. She could feel Naruto's cock twitching inside her, he was close and she was dying on the edge. Every thrust made Naruto shiver with pleasure while Anko was just shaking trying to ignore the the very same pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, take every drop and love it!" Naruto yelled as he gave a vicious thrust into her hugging her close.

Anko felt the first shot hit her very core, the second finished filling her and the rest after forced what was inside to start gushing out and down her legs.

Anko froze when this happened, her body screamed for release, but even after all that she held on.

Naruto pulled out of her and let her fall to the floor, with her head and arms resting on the windowsill.

As she looked out the window she noticed that some of Naruto's cum had landed on it. Without much thought she stretched up and licked it off the glass.

Naruto watched as this happened hardening all over again.

"God I love you." Naruto said smiling at her.

Anko turned from the window and sat on the floor. Naruto saw that her pussy not only still had his cum coming out of it, but her clit was twitch up a storm. She had stopped her orgasm, but it left her a wreck.

"I ever tell you, I love the way your clit dances." Naruto said humorously. Anko could only give out a tired laugh.

"How about some breakfast?" Naruto asked getting a nod for the still shaky Anko. Not cumming really took a lot out of her.

Naruto grabbed a pair of shorts and then left her to rest as he went to make breakfast. At the same time elsewhere in the village a certain weapon's mistress was beginning her own fun.

Neji had dared Tenten to take three pictures of herself around the village. The thing was each picture had special requirements that had to be met, and she would find out what they were when she got there.

Tenten was excited, this was the first public dare she had gotten in a long time. The last dare she had of becoming a human candle holder while fun and hard, just didn't carry the same excitement and danger she felt while in public.

As she approached the first destination, the main gates of the village, she looked for the tree Neji had told her about. It was a small twisted looking tree.

Looking she saw it right by the main gates. Going up to it, and searching a little she found a paper bag. Opening it she found some clothes and a note.

It read: Hey Tenten,

Glad you found the bag. You are to take off all your clothes and wear what's in the bag. Then using the camera's timer, take a picture of yourself in front of the Gates. Also for added fun, you must be in a handstand. Timer should be thirty seconds long.

-Neji

Tenten smiled at the challenge. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she quickly stripped out of her clothes.

Hugging herself she let her eyes close and enjoyed the feeling off the sun on her bare skin.

'Note to self, tan naked more often.' She thought with a small laugh, as she reached inside the bag and start to get dressed.

As she stood there dressed she had to appreciate Neji's creativity. She now wore red stiletto heels, white socks that ended halfway up her thigh, a short red skirt that could almost count as a mini, crotchless white panties with cat ear designs above were the hole was, a cat tail butt plug what was on the larger end, white gloves that went up to her elbows, a white dress shirt designed to leave her boobs hanging out, nipple clamps that had teeth, red lipstick cause Neji new she hated it, and finally to top it all off a cat eared headband.

"Alright, time for the picture." Tenten said checking again for anyone nearby. Seeing no one Tenten set up the camera, and set the timer for thirty seconds. Hitting start she ran over to the gates and quickly flipped into a handstand effectively showing off her glistening woman hood. She had gotten horny while changing and it showed.

As she stayed in place she started to realize just how long thirty seconds was. She was in front of the main gates, dressed as a sluty cat school girl thing, and anyone could come by at any time. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. The danger of the situation was driving her insane with pleasure.

Finally thirty seconds passed, and she dropped out of the stand and ran for the bushes. Due to her hornyness the nipple clamps she managed to ignore to that point started to have a large impact. Every step made them bounce and pull.

Tenten loved it so much she couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that passed through her lips.

Making into the bushes by the tree, Tenten held her hands over her mouth. The moan was very vocal, and while she may not have been seen, there was a very good chance she was heard.

That when Hana Inuzuka came running down the road followed by he companions, the triples.

Stopping Hana looked around and tried to sense anything out of the ordinary.

Looking at her dogs. "Are you sure you heard something? I can't sense anyone."

A few barks and growls later Hana gave a shrug. "Well whatever it was let's just leave it. I'm still not convinced this isn't a ploy to get out of a bath. Now let's go!" Hana said commanding like.

Once she was sure they were gone Tenten gasped for air. She had been holding her breath the whole time.

Even having come that close to being found out she couldn't stop to excitement she felt. Right where she was sitting she began to masturbate. Pulling on the clamps and rubbing her clit like it was her only way to survive.

"Oh god, I'm so horny right now...mmmmm." Tenten said to herself as she neared the peak and was about to go over.

It was then that Ms. Inuzuka came down the path Tenten took to get there.

"Now where did that girl go?" She asked to herself, seeing as her partner was searching in the other direction.

Tenten clamped a hand over her mouth again, though she kept her other hand at work on her clit. She was so close she couldn't stop.

This feeling, this fear, this excitement, it turned her on in every way. Ms. Inuzuka was just feet away, one wrong move and she'd be discovered.

She climaxed hard, hips thrusting, legs shaking, squirting her pleasure all over her legs.

Her mind went blank, as she felt herself give out under her own weight. Laying there Tenten enjoyed her moment of bliss.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing that here." A voice from just outside the bushes said.

Suddenly all the pleasure and happiness left Tenten's body as panic from being found out started to sink in.

"That being said, I was young at one point also, I suggest being a little more careful when us Inuzuka are around, some of us can't always control ourselves." The now positively identified Ms. Inuzuka said with a small laugh before jumping away to continue her search.

'Mmmm… now that I think about it, I'm not exactly an old lady yet either.' Tsume thought to herself licking her lips with some plans for that night.

In the meantime Tenten had finally calmed down enough to realize that in a sense, she was safe. She wasn't sure how she felt about someone other than Neji knowing about their games. It was one thing when no one knew, it was another entirely when others found out.

After sitting for a minute, Tenten decided that she was ok with it. It didn't exactly turn her on at the thought but it didn't make her want to stop. And with that in mind Tenten made to change back into her street clothes.

Opening the paper bag Tenten quickly realized that only her shirt remained. And that a note was on top.

Grabbing it Tenten read: Great show Tenten,

Remember how I never told you where the second location was, well your heading to the library now. You may have also noticed the lack of clothing in the bag, though what you should be thinking about is how nice I am for leaving your shirt. Now you can change or head over as is, whatever it's up to you. Though remember you only have fifteen minutes to get there, and it takes thirty walking.

Have fun,

-Neji

"Neji you bastard." Tenten said with slight annoyance.

He knew she'd take off most of it, knowing she'd only attempt the journey as is at night. That left her with the choice to either wear the skirt and heels or go half naked.

"Fine, I'll play your game Neji." Tenten said with confidence as she took the shirt off, a new fire in her eyes.

She decided to take off the gloves, socks, cat ears, and tail, which she pulled out rather fast causing a shot of pleasure and pain.

That left her in her regular shirt, the skirt, cat panties, heels, and nipple clamps, which were just bearly hidden by her shirt. She had decided to keep them on, due to her just thinking it be fun.

And with that she ran off noticing immediately how much the skirt lifted in the wind.

Now back at Naruto's apartment we find Naruto just finished making breakfast, toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Anko! Breakfast!" Naruto called as he put the food on the table.

Anko came out of the bed room wearing Naruto's jacket, just his jacket. She smiled at him, feeling better after having had a short nap.

Sitting down Anko began to fill her plate with food, but then paused and started to look around, confusing Naruto.

"What do you need Anko?" Naruto asked sure that he had set everything out.

"Where's the sausage?" Was Anko's simple reply.

"Um I didn't make any." Naruto said not really sure why she was asking.

He was about to say more when a thought crossed his mind. 'Wait! Is this one of those things were she's wants to give me head?!'

"Oh the sausage. Right I do have one pretty big one." Naruto said slyly with a smile.

"Well can I have it?" Anko asked as she stuffed some eggs into her mouth.

Naruto smiled and got up from his chair. His cock pretty visible through his shorts, due to it already being half hard from the prospect of getting it sucked by those oh so beautiful lips.

Anko watched Naruto with her eyes. He walked around the table and soon was standing right next to her. Turning her head she was looking right up at him.

Naruto reaches into his shorts, grabbing his cock, pulled it out, and then let it fall down landing directly on Anko's face before falling to the side.

Naruto looked down at Anko with a smile, that was soon replaced by fear. Anko was glaring up at him. He had miss read the situation and now just slapped his girlfriend in the face with his cock, a woman known for having kunai on her even when she couldn't possibly be carrying one. Just like this exact moment.

Anko was at first shocked, she had seen it coming and yet still couldn't believe it was happening until his cock hit her face. After that she felt some real anger. Naruto had just dick slapped her with a smile after all. Though as she sat there the anger began to fade as the situation played through her head again.

She had asked for some sausage, and Naruto while giving the wrong one had brought her one. This was a perfect opportunity to mess with him.

Suddenly Anko's smile became too sweet, too fast. Naruto suddenly had the urge to run, Anko stopped him by grabbing onto his balls. He was trapped.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure you know this already, but this is not the sausage I was talking about." Anko said giving him a squeeze.

"Listen Anko I" Naruto began only to stop when Anko squeezed him again.

"No Naruto you listen. Since you were so keen on making me eat your sausage. I'm going to eat your sausage." Anko said with a smile, causing Naruto to look less worried. "Just remember, I'll eat it at my own pace and I expect to only taste sausage, anything else and I'll have make it so I won't have to worry about tasting anything else from it again." Anko finished with an evil smirk.

While the wording was a little weird the message was clear. If he came, she'd castrate him. She was getting revenge.

Anko grabbed his cock and started to stroke him to full height while at the same time going back to her meal.

At first Naruto could deal with it. It's when she started to give his head small kisses and short licks every now and again that he started to worry. She had a way of making the feelings last. It excited him. Even though he knew she wouldn't, he kept expecting her to do more, he wanted her to do more, he needed her to do more.

Anko knew she was getting to him. She could feel him twitching, see his balls quivering, and overall she just knew him. And she knew it was the small stuff that turned him on the most

The quick glances with her eyes, the slight linger of her lips, even the fact that she let her tongue come out ever so slightly to taste his pre-cum. It was all her evil little revenge. She was going to blue ball him so hard.

Or at least she thought she was, without even realizing it, she had steadily pick up her pace. Anko's submissive side was showing, her eagerness to please her partner was making her actual start to try and get him off.

Her kisses started to extend pass just the top of the tip and take in the whole head. Her tongue began to swirl around going from quick tastes to full on savoring.

Somewhere along the line Anko had gone from revenge teasing to full on cum whore, wanting to taste his cum, to feel it on her face, and to have him calling her name in pleasure.

Her food was forgotten at this point as she turned to fully face him. She was so into it Naruto didn't even notice due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving. His brain was officially off at the moment. All he could think was how good it felt.

Anko now was no longer using her hands, in favor of using her throat. Taking him in deep, Anko held for a moment feeling him pulse and twitch deep inside her, before bobbing her head like there was not tomorrow.

As she did this the hand that was originally holding his balls hostage was now massaging them, trying to get as much cum as possible to build up for the release.

"Oh god! Anko I'm, mmmm… ah I'm I'm… Ugh!" Naruto grunted our as his cum shot out. First painting the inside of Anko's mouth white and then painted the rest of her face, before giving her mouth a second coating courtesy of Anko taking his head in her mouth again.

Anko moaned through the whole thing feeling the greatest of highs, knowing she caused this much pleasure for him. Even after he was done she couldn't stop, with his head in her mouth again Anko used her tongue to keep him hard by continuously swirling his head.

This is when Naruto started to panic a little, Anko had wrapped her arms around his legs, forcing him to stay in place. His cock was beginning to feel weird, he couldn't explain it. Try as he might Naruto was stuck, as Anko started the process all over again.

Taking his cock from her mouth Anko held it up and began to take long, loving licks of his shaft, as if telling it to pull more cum from his balls.

She then while jerking him gave each ball a deep loving kiss, before sucking on them.

Anko was not going to be denied her second tasting. Going back to her deepthroating, Anko starred up at Naruto.

Looking down Naruto looked into Anko's eyes, and something in him snapped. Finally taking some control, Naruto gave a roar and grabbed Anko's head beginning to face fuck her.

Anko's was now under attack. She never knew you could feel this kind of pleasure from oral. She wasn't even touching herself and she was coming close to cumming.

Holding on for dear life, Anko braced herself as Naruto quickened his pace. He was close and she could feel it. Giving one last thrust, Naruto shoved his cock down her throat, shooting his cum directly down and into her stomach.

Anko at that moment had tears in her eyes and cum dripping off her face, and yet she was never happier. When the first shot went off, she was pushed over the edge and into her first oral orgasm, covering the kitchen floor in her juices.

Both paused, enjoying the moment before Naruto pulled out letting his last shot hit Anko directly in her already cum covered face.

Falling to the floor and laying on his back, Naruto couldn't explain why her blowjob was so effective that day, all he knew was that he liked it.

As for Anko she sat there in a literal glaze and a daze. Then after a minute she seemed to snap out of it.

"Damn it!" Anko yelled slamming her hand on the table. 'I got caught up in the moment!'

Naruto just looked confused at her outburst, before realizion hit. Quickly Naruto covered his junk, hoping to protect it.

Anko seeing this sighed letting her head drop. This motion cause some of the cum to fall from her face and slide onto her chest.

'Damn his delicious cum.' Anko thought eying the white honey on her chest, scooping it up with her fingers.

Looking up Anko looked Naruto in the eyes. "Your lucky I like the taste of your cum so much, or else I'd neuter you." She said as she licked the cum from her fingers. 'Note to self, try cum on toast.' Anko thought as she finished the last of it.

Naruto gave out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to kill him. Though looking at her, it seem she could use a pick me up.

Smirking Naruto moved over to Anko who was still sitting in her chair. She eyed him as he got closer not sure on his intentions.

Once Naruto was in front of her again, he sat kneeling before making eye contact and then glancing at her now very slick pussy.

"Mind if I have a taste of your oh so delicious nectar?" Naruto asked wagging his eyebrows at her.

Anko wanted to stay mad at him, but they both knew she couldn't turn down a good licking, especially after she had just came. She loved the feeling. Honestly she loved everything and anything when it involved Naruto, but that was beside the fact.

Trying to act begrudgingly, Anko opened her legs.

"Your an ass."

"Yes yes, I'll get to that in a second now let me get to work." Naruto said almost jokingly. Anko just rolled her eyes.

Going down Naruto gave a long slow lick.

Anko moaned and squirmed. She was sensitive as all hell, and couldn't get enough. "Oh yeAH MMmmm!" This was exactly what she needed.

After getting that first taste, Naruto dug in deeper. Using his hands, Naruto spread her open and began to tongue fuck her. His nose hitting her clit on every thrust.

Anko was in heaven. Her clit kept getting teased while her inner walls were getting stirred up. It was just enough to build her up but not enough to get her there anytime soon. She got to sit back and enjoy the build.

And that's exactly what she did, running her hands through Naruto's hair Anko moaned and grind into his face, not letting him stop.

Taking a hand from his hair Anko began to play with her nipples, twisting and pulling them. Letting the pain from it help prolong her pleasure.

Naruto in the meantime was enjoying her moans, he was searching, looking for the spots that got the most noise from her.

A lick here, a moan there. Naruto was like a musician and Anko was his instrument.

After a what felt like the best half hour ever to Anko she finally felt her orgasm coming.

"Don't… mmmm ah, you dare stop!" Anko demanded. Holding Naruto's head in place.

Naruto moved his tongue as fast as he could. Teasing, working her. He left her clit alone as soon as he knew she was close, it would make the finale that much better.

Anko twitched and moaned, she couldn't wait any longer. "Please make me come!"

Naruto quickly pulled at her clit with his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, making the gates come crashing open.

Anko's body went ridgid. It was times like these that she truly loved the way Naruto teased her. Sighing Anko let go of his head. Though Naruto lingered a little long to give her those last few shivers of pleasure that came from the teasing after the aftermath.

"Happy now?" Naruto questioned getting up. Anko just smiled contently at him. "Good, now I'll give you five to rest, but then you got to get ready. Remember today has only just started and I plan on fucking you all day!" Naruto finished excitedly. For he had some big plans for a remote village what was out of the way and famous for some very fun reasons.

 **Hey been a while. Hope you like it. As always if it's not liked I'll rewrite. I know these aren't as good as the first but I hope to make thing of the next one. Still hope this one does well.**


End file.
